To Protect Her
by charmedmarie
Summary: Set somewhere in season 3. Brooke and Peyton have gotten back to normal in thier friend ship when something unexpected puts Peyton in a bad situation. She may just have to lose herself to save her bestfriend. Breyton
1. Chapter 1

I know I have another story going right now, but I wanted to try this one out. It's set somewhere in season 3, I think. Peyton's still doing her all ages night at Tric. Brooke's family has recovered from there financial problems and the two girls are finally getting settled back into their friendship. But, as always things are never easy. Will be a little dark at times.

Chapter 1 Heavily Broken

Dan watched the blonde as she hoped into her black convertible, her so beloved best friend following to the passenger seat. He had known about how close the two where, especially since the blonde had dated his son for so long. That was until the little smart girl came in as Nathan's tutor, and was now plainly the most important thing in his son's life.

He remembered the many times he would go to Nate's room, Peyton still laying there in the bed, covers barely covering her obviously partially nude body. He had stood and just let himself get lost in his mind, what he would do if he could have her.

That trademark devil smile crossed his face as he thought about it. He could have her now, the information he had concerning one of the people she cared about the most would certainly give him the upper hand. If there was anything Dan Scott knew, it was blackmail. He continued to smile as the car disappeared down the road. He could make his move tonight, and he couldn't wait.

Walking into her room, Brooke stood, taking in all the latest Peyton Sawyer originals. "You know, if I didn't know you as well as I do, I would swear you are seriously messed up in the head." She crinkled her brow as she looked at a drawing on the desk. It was of a headstone, but the letters couldn't be read.

"You'd have to be inside my seriously messed up head to understand it." Peyton smirked as she picked up the drawing and placed it inside her desk drawer.

"True, but to be honest I'm too cheery for you emo brain." She smiled as Peyton threw a pillow across the room. "Ok, back to serious. We still have to get ready for Tric tonight."

"I know. How cool is it to know that I got The Veronica's to play?"

"I knew you could do it, always have known it." Brooke smiled as pride showed through in Peyton's expression. "I'm gonna head home and get ready, I'll meet you there?"

Peyton nodded as Brooke smiled and left the room. She sat down at her desk, thinking about everything. This was the first time in a really long time that she was actually happy. She was proud of what she was doing with club. Sure she had to deal with Rick without Karen knowing, but, she also hadn't given in to his encouraging her to do coke. He'd give her vials, and she'd throw them out. He never had to know she wasn't using.

Jake was still gone, but that pain had numbed. She thought about him, sure she still loved him, but it just wasn't meant to be. She wasn't completely over him, but she was getting there.

She and Brooke were finally back to best friend status. Neither of them were dating a the moment, although they were both friends with Lucas. That seemed to be going smoothly at the present time. She smiled thinking about how things were finally getting to a normal pace.

"Knock, knock."

She turned, a little startled with the unfamiliar voice.

"Mr. Scott? What are you doing here?" Why the hell was he in her room? Ok, this just went from a good moment to down right creepy.

"Hello Ms. Sawyer." Sarcasm laced his voice and that evil grin had found his lips. "Sorry to barge in, but Nate told me once upon a time that you never locked the door, and you rarely heard if anyone knocked."

She watched as he walked further into her room. She felt her stomach tighten at the way he looked at her. She by no means liked this man. He was a sadistic son of a bitch to say the least. "What are you doing here?" She asked again, trying to keep control of her voice.

"It seems I've learned a few things this past week. Now, you know that I'm not one to pass up an opportunity, so here I am." He watched as the young girl continued to look confused, maybe even a little frightened. That made him feel even more power over her. "Let me get to them point, you are still friends with Ms. Davis, correct?"

Peyton nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. She really didn't like the way this was going.

"Well, I have a little something here you may need to see. May I?" He nodded toward her computer.

Peyton nodded, moving back to give him access to the computer. She watched as he slipped a disk in, the screen came up and he smiled back at her. She continued to watch as he pressed play. Her face fell in shock at what she was watching.

"I'm sure that since you and Ms. Davis have been friends for so long you do recognize the man here." He pointed to the screen.

"Oh my God. That's Brooke's dad, but.....but that's not her mom."

"Oh, you're right. That isn't Brooke's mom, judging by her age she's no where near old enough to be a mom." He smiled at the show got a little more detailed. Mr Davis was pretty clearly having sex with some teenager. The girl barely looked her's and Brooke's age.

"Why are you showing me this?" Peyton looked at him disgusted. Yea, she hated the way Brooke's parents did her, but why did she need to know this.

"Well, it seems that I have the only copy of this little show. It also appears the girl in the picture is Jess Tatum. Now, I don't know if Brooke's told you, but Ms Tatum's father runs the company that her father works for.

There it was. This was a tape of Mr Davis screwing the boss's teenage daughter.

"Now, I know of the financial problems this family has had, I know that Mr Davis seems to be doing really well right now which is why Brooke was able to move back. What do you think would happen if this tape found it's way to Mr Tatum?"

Confused, Peyton shook her head. "It wouldn't be good."

"You're right. I'm guessing Daddy here would lose his job, probably even face jail time. And what would happen to your best friend? She'd probably have to go where ever mommy went."

Peyton knew how horrible Brooke's mom was. You couldn't even call that woman a mom. She was basically the female version of Dan.

"What does this have to do with me?" She asked, scared of the answer.

"Well, I could keep this our secret. No one, especially Brooke, would ever have to know. But, I would need something from you."

She didn't want to ask, God know's she didn't want to know. Still, the question came. "Like what?"

He smiled, standing up straight and making his way over to her bed. He sat down, running his hand over her comforter. Looking back at her he gave her the one answer she was praying she wouldn't hear. "You."

"Me? Wait....you want me to..." She couldn't even say it. "You're sick, you know that? There's no way in hell...."

He cut her off before she could finish. "It's your call really. You can do as I ask, and keep your friend, or, I can take this to Mr. Tatum." He smiled.

She stood there, complete shock took over her mind. She knew what would happen to Brooke if this was seen by anyone else. First, it would destroy the little bit of family that Brooke had. Second, Peyton would be responsible for handing her best friend a one way ticket into the hands of that bitch that was suppose to be her mom. Victoria Davis would destroy Brooke. She treated her so badly when she was around, she loved to break Brooke's spirit. She thought of how badly she had hurt Brooke with everything that had happened with Lucas. She promised Brooke she'd never hurt her again. She promised.

"I'm waiting." He shifted on the bed, watching as the young blonde was clearly in deep thought. He watched as she walked closer to him, each step slower than the one before.

Her mind raced with thoughts_. Could she really do this? She had only been with two men. Two. And they had both meant something. Could she really give her body to this man, old enough to be her father. She blinked as she thought of Brooke. Brooke was more her family than anyone else was or would ever be. For Brooke, _she thought, _I could._

____________________________________________________________________________

Two hours later Brooke paced inside Tric. Looking to Karen she shook her head. "She's late, and Peyton would never be late for this."

"I'm sure she's on her way Brooke." Karen put a reassuring hand on the girls shoulder.

"No, she was so excited, so proud. I'm gonna call her again." Brooke reached in her purse, fumbling around until she found her phone. Before she was able to dial she just happened to see the head full of blonde curls making their way through the crowd.

"Peyton!!" She yelled. The blonde looked up, but quickly looked away. She still made way to them.

"Sorry, I ran a little late." She wouldn't look at Brooke and didn't really hold any eye contact with Karen.

"Well, the bands ready. You want me to introduce them?" Karen watched as Peyton nodded, still finding the floor more interesting. She turned and made her way to the stage.

"I was starting to get worried bout you." Brooke reached over, touching her lightly on the shoulder. Peyton quickly pulled away, receiving a confused and hurt expression from her friend.

"Sorry." She recovered. Her body ached. She didn't want to come here, but she couldn't stay in that bedroom. Her mind drifted back. _His hands on her body, pinning her to the bed. His weight on top of her, the grip he had on her wrist, holding both of her hands above her head. She had really tried to do what he asked, for Brooke and only Brooke. But she hadn't been able to just lay back and be willing. She ended up fighting him, which only made him more excited. She thought of the way he had bit her, the way he had told her he liked the way she looked when she struggled_. Nausea hit her again. She covered her mouth as she started for the bathroom.

Brooke watched as Peyton was lost inside her own thoughts. She watched as pain etched across the girls face and it worried her. She was about to speak, to ask what happened when Peyton covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She followed behind her, quickly joining her in the stall and pulling her hair back from the line of fire. She watched as the girl emptied the contents of her stomach. "You ok P. Sawyer?"

Peyton still didn't look at her, she just nodded. Gaining her composure she pushed herself to a standing position. She walked over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "I'm good."

Brooke eyed her, she knew that was a lie. But, knowing Peyton the way she did, she let it go. She would ask again later, that's just how it was with Peyton. She threw her arm around the blonde as they walked back into the club. The band was now playing and it unnerved her to watch the way the blonde got lost in the music that was playing.

_I'm heavily broken_

_and I don't know what to do_

_can't you see that I'm choking_

_and I can't even move_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_what can I you do_

_I'm heavily broken_

_and there's nothing I can do_

She let the words wash over her and wondered if this was what it was going to be like. He had made it clear this wouldn't be a one time thing. If she broke their "arrangement" he would make sure that he was the one to personally destroy Brooke and her family. He said he also make sure that Brooke knew she could have prevented it, but didn't. He had whispered in her ear before her left words that she knew to be true. _"You're mine now."_ It played over and over again in her head. There was no way out of it now.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a warning, a little darker in this chapter. Not really graphic, but you should be able to understand what's implied.

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since that first night. She lay in her bed now, staring at the ceiling. Dan had left an hour ago and still she wasn't able to move. Her thoughts were jumbled and she ached. Not just her body, but she could have sworn somewhere deep inside her soul ached. A tear fell as she continued to think about everything that had taken place just a few hours ago.

Flashback

_Her stomach tightened as she picked up her ringing cell phone. It was him. He was calling to let her know he'd be there around six. This had become the routine. He would call, tell her when he was coming, and he always made sure to emphasize that she leave the door unlocked. After their first encounter she had started locking it more often, but, when he threatened to expose Brooke the first time he found it locked she had to go back to the way it was before. _

_He wasn't late getting their either. Leave it to Dan Scott to be punctual. At six on the dot he was walking into her room. Same sadistic smile, undoing his tie first just like the other few times before. _

_She had stopped fighting him after that first night. She let herself get lost in her own mind, it was almost like it wasn't happening then. Almost. It did help though, she would think of Brooke and all the things they had done together. A lifetime worth of memories should be able to keep her mind busy for a while._

_Tonight was different. He was different. After undressing her and laying her on the bed he stopped. She prayed he had a change of heart, but you'd actually have to have a heart to do that._

"_I noticed our last few times together, you've been distant." He looked over her flawless body that now lay beneath him. "I think maybe this will work better if we both enjoy it." He smiled as she looked at him, fear in her eyes._

"_You can't make me enjoy this." She spat out. Her voice never once cracking as she tried to be strong._

_He leaned down into her, his breath catching in her ear. "I bet I can."_

_With that, he took both of the small feminine hands and pinned them above her head with one of his own. He lightly ran on of his fingers across her chest, smiling when he felt the girl shiver._

_She closed her eyes, tight as possible. She wouldn't let him see her cry and there was no way in hell she was going to enjoy this. She felt his hand as it made its way down from her chest first to her abdomen and finally stopping well below her waistline. Her body shivered and she just knew that prick was smiling. How the hell could she fight this. Fighting him only made it worse for her the first time, and she was just fighting his actions then. How was she suppose to fight the way her body was starting to react. He knew exactly what he was doing and exactly how to do it. She felt her body tense up and her breathing start to get heavier. Her face had started to blush and she knew it wouldn't be long before her body betrayed her._

_She kept telling herself she could not and would not let him do this. She tried to think of anything else, like she had done the previous night. Brooke, cheerleading, music, anything. She felt Dan shift his body and felt his lips as he gently placed kisses along her neck._

"_I know you like this." He whispered in her ear so innocently, like this was something they were both wanting. Not like this was the sick plan he had so that he himself could get what he wanted. _

_She was right, it didn't take long before every muscle in her body tightened and she was hit with a wave of pleasure as well as nausea. She lay there, trying to catch her breath as he spoke to her again._

"_See, I can make this enjoyable for you, but only if you let me."_

_She felt a tear as it made its way from her still closed eyelids_.

End Flashback

She blinked again, wishing there was someway to just erase it all from her memory. Wrapping herself in her blanket she made her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower. There's way no way it would make her feel clean, she doubted she'd ever feel truly clean again, but the idea of seemed better than doing nothing.

As she made her way to the bathroom her eyes locked on the box of cd's she'd gotten from Rick earlier that day. Walking over she shifted them and sure enough tucked in the bottom corner was a familiar vial like all the ones he had left before. Picking it up she shook it, watching the powder settle back down inside. She knew this wouldn't solve her problems, by no means would it make them disappear. But maybe, just maybe, it would help her forget for a little while.

____________________________________________________________________________

"How's it been going tutor wife?" Brooke asked, know that the whole Naley relationship had looked like it was finally starting to come back together.

"Good, great actually. Nathan asked me about moving back in together."

"Oh, that's great Hales. Wait...does that mean I need to start looking for a place to live?"

"Well, Brooke it's your apartment so technically I guess I need to start looking for a place to live."

Brooke thought about it, the apartment really was perfect for Nathan and Haley. It was their home first. "No, I think you two should take it."

"Really?" Haley smiled and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. "But what are you going to do? You think maybe you could move in with Peyton?"

"I dunno. She's been avoiding me lately. Has she said anything to you?"

"No, I haven't really talked to her the past few weeks. I've called and left messages, but she's never called back."

"Me too." Brooke thought back, Peyton had changed, she had withdrawn herself from everything and everybody here lately.

"Talk to her Brooke, you know she'll talk to you more than she will anyone else." Haley placed a hand on top of her friends. She watched as Brooke sighed and nodded.

"No time like now I guess. I think I'm gonna ride over, see if maybe I can talk to her in person."

"Good luck." Haley gave a smile as she watched Brooke leave. She was worried about Peyton. A few years ago she never would have thought the three of them would be this close. Now though she had come to care a lot about the two of them. If it hadn't been for them she didn't think she would have made it through the whole Chris thing.

Brooke sat there in Peyton's drive way. It would be so great if she could live with Peyton. She had practically grown up in this house anyway. Peyton had been pulling away the past couple of weeks and that had scared Brooke. Every since that night at Tric she had watched her friend slowly shut down. She showed no emotion at school, always making some excuse to get away from their usual crowd. The brunette sighed heavily as she made her way to the door. Even before she had gotten close she could hear the music blaring from inside the house. She turned the handle, but to her surprise it was locked. Peyton never locked the door.

Fumbling in her purse she found the key she had gotten a few years ago and let herself in. She wondered how anyone could think straight with the music that loud. Hell who could think at all with it like that.

Making her way up the stairs and to the bedroom door the first thing she noticed was the artwork, or rather the lack of it. The room was usually covered in her latest drawings but now, there was nothing. She surveyed the room, her eyes landing on her friend. Peyton was sitting in the floor. Her knees drawn to her chest, her head resting on them. Her hair was still wet, she must have just gotten out of the shower.

Walking over she turned the volume down, never taking her eyes off of the blonde.

Peyton looked up, her eyes red and puffy. Brooke knew immediately she had been crying. What worried her more though was the fact that she had looked panicked.

"Hey buddy, what's wrong?" She made her way over, sitting down in front of her friend.

"How'd you get in here?" Her voice was almost monotone. No emotion.

"I used my key, the door was locked." Brooke could see into her eyes now and all the emotions playing back to her made her heart ache a little. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. "What's wrong Peyt?"

Peyton shrugged. She looked away, eye contact was too much at the moment. "I just don't feel that well."

"You know P. Sawyer, you're a horrible liar." She reached up brushing a stray hair from Peyton's face, tucking it behind her ear. "Wanna talk about it?"

_Talk about it, um no. No. No. No. You'd think I was a slut, what was that you called me before, crackwhore_. "No, not really." She sighed, still not meeting her friends gaze. "What brings you by?"

"Well, I was worried about you and I kind of have a problem. See Nathan and Haley want to move back in together, which kind of means I need a place to stay. I was wondering if your offer still stood?"

Peyton sat there, letting the words sink in. Her friend needed her. She needed a home. She couldn't say no, but how was she suppose to say yes. With the Dan situation, Brooke couldn't be there. "I'll have to talk to Da......Dad first." She almost slipped. Maybe Dan would stop if Brooke were there, maybe he'd be afraid he'd get caught.

"Ok." Brooke watched, concern and worry running through her mind. "Any chance you'll tell me what's on your mind?"

Again Peyton shrugged. The coke was starting to take affect and she could feel her vision becoming a little blurry. It almost felt as if she weren't really there, like she was watching the two of them from a different angle. She could almost swear she felt numb. "I think I'm just tired Brooke."

Brooke nodded, pulling her self to a standing position. She reached her hands out for Peyton to grab hold of. "You think maybe you're getting sick?"

Peyton reached up, locking her hands with Brookes and standing up herself. "I dunno, maybe." She followed as Brooke led her to the bed, pulling the covers back. Peyton let herself fall onto the bed and almost instantly she felt sleep coming to her.

"I'm gonna crash here tonight, no way I leaving you by yourself like this. Ok?" Brooke watched as Peyton sleepily nodded her head. She had never seen her fall asleep that quick. She sat and watched for a while as Peyton's facial expressions changed in her sleep. She watched the way her brow crinkled up almost as if in pain and the way she seemed to mumble something Brooke couldn't quite make out. This didn't do anything to help ease the worry she still felt.

Something was wrong with her P. Sawyer. She swore then and there she wouldn't let it go until she figured it out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Almost Normal

Dan sat in his office that next morning, going over and over his night with the young blonde The power he felt at that moment was something new to him. He had always been a powerful man, whatever he sought after, he got. She was a conquest to him, a trophy. To be honest he was a little disappointed when she had stopped fighting. It was a thrill to him. Peyton was a very headstrong girl, except when it came to Brooke.

He had noticed that right off, when she first started dating Nathan. The first few party's Nathan had thrown, Peyton had came with Brooke. There was a bond between the two that was noticed by everyone. He wondered at first why Nathan hadn't gone after Brooke. She was the more promiscuous of the two. But once he saw the girl more clearly he knew why. Peyton was a challenge, and he was pretty sure that was why his son pursued her.

He smiled as he thought of the way she looked. The way she couldn't deny her own body, let alone him. It was amazing how young she made him feel. This was a feeling too that he was sure he could enjoy for as long as he wanted.

____________________________________________________________________________

Slowly, Brooke opened her eyes. She looked immediately to Peyton. She was curled up on her side of the bed, pretty much as far from Brooke as possible. That was different. The two usually ended up snuggled together, nothing more intended. A lot of times Brooke thought it was just a way that the two of them could feel less alone. They had each other if nothing else. She listened closely and could tell by Peyton's breathing she wasn't sleeping.

"You ok over there?" She watched as the girl shifted slightly.

"Yea, just great." Sarcasm laced her voice.

"What's going on in that curly head of yours?"

She sighed. She wanted to tell her what was going on. Just open up to her, like she always did. That would defeat the purpose though. She could never tell Brooke the person she had become. "Just...I dunno....just a rough couple of weeks." So, it wasn't a total lie.

"Well, maybe I can help if you talk to me." She slid over closer, resting her chin in the crook of Peyton's neck. "You always talk to me, sometimes later than sooner, but always."

Peyton turned, gently pushing the brunette from her. "It's not that easy anymore." She looked her in the eyes. Praying she'd she through her. Maybe if she could just figure it out it wouldn't be so bad.

"Is it about Jake or Elle?"

Peyton shook her head. She knew if she said yea Brooke would figure out it was a lie. She always did. "I can't talk about it Brooke, I'm sorry." She pulled herself to a sitting position, slowly getting up from the bed. "You want some breakfast?"

Brooke notice the change of subject but decided she'd let it slide. She'd try again later. "You mean your skinny ass is actually gonna eat."

"When have you ever known me not to?"

"Well Pey, I'm not sure if you've looked in a mirror lately, but you've seriously lost some weight." She wasn't kidding either. The past few weeks she had watched as her already thin friend became smaller.

"Well, get your lazy butt out of bed and we can remedy that." She smiled as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm not kidding, you have lost weight." Brooke slowly got up, walking up to her friend. "You know, anymore and those chicken legs might just look ugly."

"Does that mean you're cooking breakfast?" Peyton cocked on eyebrow up, knowing her friend wasn't exactly kitchen friendly.

"I bet I can fix a bowl of cereal as good as anyone can." She walked out, calling over her shoulder. "Come on Peyt."

She stood there for a moment. It was just a moment, but things felt almost normal. Almost. For just a heartbeat, while she was talking to Brooke she had forgotten about him. She shook the thought of him as she started down the hallway. For today, if only for a little while, she didn't want to think about him.

Much to her surprise, it worked. They spent the morning together, just them. After eating breakfast they had gone to beach for a little while. It was nice to just sit in the sun and relax, listen to Brooke's wildly amusing take on life. After the beach, it was lunch time.

They had packed up the towels and started down the pier. There were a couple of good places there to eat. "Burger's sound good to you Pey?"

Peyton didn't answer. Instead her gaze was locked somewhere else. Brooke followed her friends stare until finally her eyes landed on Peyton's target. "Mr. Scott? Wonder what he's doing here?" She watched as Dan looked at Peyton, smiling at her. It didn't escape her that he was looking at her a little too intently. "That guy creeps me out."

Peyton nodded. _You have no idea_. "Think maybe we can go somewhere else for lunch?"

Brooke nodded. "Sure." She looked back at Dan who was still starring at the blonde. "I really don't like the way he's looking at you." She started to comment further, but noticed as her friend tensed up. She reached out, taking Peyton's hand and turning her in the other direction. "Wanna go to Karen's?"

Peyton had barely registered Brooke's voice but nodded. She was hit by memories from the past few weeks. The last time he came over replayed over and over in her head. The way he had held her hands above her head. The way she couldn't stop what she knew he wanted to happen. How did it get this messed up? She thought about the lines of coke she had done. Brooke would be so disappointed if she knew. She couldn't help but thinking that now, the lines may just be what she needed. She was about to open the door to Brooke's car when she felt her stomach twist. "Brooke!" Before she could say anything else she found herself heaving up the Lucky Charms Brooke had fixed her for breakfast. In an instant Brooke was beside her, once again pulling her hair back.

"So maybe lunch isn't such a good idea." Brooke tried to joke but felt a small pain in her heart when she noticed the blonde was trembling. "Hey Peyt, you ok? You're shaking." She released the blonde hair and ran her hand soothingly up and down the taller girls' back.

"I don't feel so good Brooke."

"We'll just call it a day. Come on, I'll take you home." She helped Peyton in the car, looking once more over her shoulder, her eyes meeting with Dan's. She couldn't bet on it, but she could have sworn he had smirked. He nodded to her, lifting his glass in her direction. She felt a chill as she turned from him. Something wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She sat in silence as she watched the trees from her window. It was two in the morning now. She checked back to the bed where Brooke was sleeping. She always looked so peaceful when she slept. Peyton couldn't help but wonder if she would ever sleep like that again. Things had gotten worse the past few weeks. She had hoped that once Dan found out about Brooke living with her, he would back off. He didn't. If anything, he had gotten worse, more aggressive with her.

Sure, her bedroom had become off limits, but that didn't stop him. He had managed to rent another apartment across town. He had worked out a new way for her to come when he called. He would leave her a text with the number 23. That meant to meet him at the apartment quickly. He had become more demanding, more violent when they were together. She slid back the sleeve of her pajama top to reveal one of the several bruises she now had to hide. It was like Dan's favorite thing to do now was to mark her body in some way. A bruise, a bite mark, just something that would remind Peyton of him. To her it seemed ridiculous, how the hell could she forget him. He was in her mind constantly now, in her thoughts, in her dreams.

There were times when she could find a little comfort, just being close to Brooke, her protector. Funny though, Brooke was always the one who protected her. Now, she was having to loose part of herself to do the same for her best friend.

She had been thinking of a way to end it, but any idea she had always seemed to have the consequences of losing Brooke. There was one, it was just a small glimmer of hope for her. Brooke would be 18 in two months and four days. She had thought that maybe, just maybe she could call things off then. Brooke would be able to stay in Tree Hill, she could stay there with her.

This idea was foreshadowed by the thought of what it would do to Brooke if she told her. First, she knew it would kill Brooke knowing that her dad was that type of man. She wondered if Brooke's mom would take it out on her, the woman was a bitch with no heart. Finding out her husband was screwing around with a teenager wouldn't help her relationship with her daughter.

Then there was Dan. What would Brooke think of her? She was doing this to protect Brooke, but she really didn't know if Brooke would see it that way. What if Brooke thought less of her, or worse? What if Brooke didn't want anything else to do with her? She knew she wouldn't be able to stand it if Brooke turned her back on her. Brooke was family, at times, the only family she had. She let a sigh escape her lips as she made her way quietly to the night stand.

That was another problem for her. The coke had become a crutch. It was something she had to lean on when her thoughts rambled like this. She didn't know if it was an addiction, but she knew it helped to kill the pain, even if it only numbed her for a little while.

Quietly she made her way to the bathroom. She inhaled the white powder, praying for the effects to come sooner tonight. Rubbing her nose she looked up and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The girl in front of her was like a stranger now. The green eyes that once held hope, held nothing. There was no life in them, no happieness, it wasn't really her anymore. She leaned back against the wall, letting herself slowly slide down it until she felt the cold tiles beneath her. She drew her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. It was there that she cried herself to sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________

The brunette opened her eyes slowly. The sun was now beaming through the window chasing off any chance she had of sleeping in. It was Saturday, and that was their lazy day. She and Peyton had made a habit of being just plain lazy on Saturdays. It was on days like this that Brooke usually got to see Peyton smile, which was something the blonde didn't do a lot here lately. She rolled over, expecting to find a head of blonde curls somewhere in sheets but to her surprise she was alone. She scanned the room only to find it empty. Checking the clock it was after eight now. Tossing the comforter aside and stretching she noticed the bathroom door was slightly cracked.

She made her way to the door, expecting to find Peyton either getting in the shower, or coming out of it. She was in no way prepared for the nightmare she saw. On the counter was a cd, still laced with white dust. Beside it was a dollar bill, rolled up tightly. She could here her heartbeat start to race as she turned and looked behind her. Peyton was sitting on the floor, her head leaned back against the bathroom wall. She had a small trickle of blood that had made its way down from her nose to her chin. Her arms were limply by her side. If the thought wouldn't have killed Brooke right then and there, she would have sworn her friend was dead.

In a heartbeat Brooke was beside her. "Peyton!" She reached out gently shaking her at first. No response. "Peyton, wake up." She shook her harder this time, reaching up and slapping the blonde. Still, no response. Panic filled her as she reached a shaking hand up to check for a pulse. She let out a breath when she felt the faint heart beat.

She remembered then a party she had went to the summer before. One of the guys there had taken a bad hit. His buddies knew he'd be in more than a little trouble if they took him to the hospital. Brooke thought quickly, doing the exact thing she remembered them doing.

Turning to the shower she cut the cold water on. Any other day she would have said there was no way she could pick Peyton up. Today, she picked her up like she weighed nothing. Stepping into the shower with Peyton in her arms, she felt chills run through her as the cold water hit her skin.

"Peyton, come on. Please wake up." She could here the tears in her own voice as she continued to slap her friend. "Come on Peyt, you gotta open your eyes." After what had seemed like forever had finally passed she cried even harder when she saw those big green eyes begin to open. Slowly, Peyton began to move, her arm reaching out to try and shield her face from the cold water.

"Brooke." Peyton's voice was hoarse, and sounded nothing like normal. She looked up, still shielding her eyes from the water. "I'm sorry."

Brooke watched as Peyton became a little more alert. She let out a sigh of relief. "What did you do Peyt?" She felt her eyes stinging from the tears that had just started to form. "What did you do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I'm not real thrilled with this chapter, but it helps to move things along. Thanks for sticking with it.

Chapter 5 Truths Untold

She sat and watched as Peyton slept. She had helped a semiconscious Peyton to the bed earlier, but that was as far as she had gotten. Once she had hit the bed, she had fallen into a seemingly restful sleep. That wasn't the part that bothered her. It was when she had undressed her to put dry clothes on her. That sight wasn't just etched into her mind, more like it was seared into her memory. The bruises that covered her best friends pale skin hurt her to just look at. They were everywhere, but the worst part was the fact that some were old, some were new. How the hell had this happened?

Her first instinct had been to call Lucas, he could help her with this. Then again, they had just overcome the love triangle from hell not that long ago, she wasn't ready to be sucked back in again. Lucas was sincere at heart, but she wasn't sure Peyton would be thrilled if Brooke had told him of the overdose or the bruises. Not only that, but he'd have questions Brooke didn't have the answers to, and she knew Peyton wouldn't want to answer them.

She would wait, however long it took, for Peyton to wake up. She sat on the bed, every now and then checking to make sure Peyton was still breathing. Waiting had never been one of her best skills, but she would master it today.

Six hours later she was pulled from her thoughts as the form on the bed started to move. She watched as Peyton began to stir, slowly waking up. The blonde blinked a few times before reaching up, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "What time is it?"

Brooke let out an aggravated sigh as she shifted, looking Peyton directly in the eyes. "You're kidding right? You scare the hell out of me with that little stunt and all you can say is what time is it?"

Peyton blinked confused at the anger radiating from her friend. She sat up, slowly, trying to figure out what was going on. "I remember being up earlier, like really early this morning. But I got to be honest Brooke, everything else is kind of fuzzy."

Brooke ran a hand through her dark brown hair. She placed the other hand in front of Peyton, opening it up to reveal the small vial. "You remember this, don't you?"

Peyton felt her mind start to race as she looked at the vial. Slowly she started to remember that morning. She remembered going into the bathroom. She remembered doing the lines. She couldn't remember if she passed out or just fell asleep. She remembered seeing Brookes face in the shower. Shower? She looked down, seeing that her clothes were not the same as she had woken up in this morning. Fear outweighed the panic as she looked up at Brooke, who was still looking at her, waiting on an answer.

"Guess I took a bad hit, huh?" So it wasn't the most clever line, but she'd much rather Brooke be pissed than know the truth.

"A bad hit, are you serious?" Brooke stood now and began to pace. "I should have seen it. I knew something was wrong, but with the way you are I just figured you would tell me when you were ready. You promised me Peyt, you sat right there in Haley's apartment and promised me you wouldn't do this again." She looked back to the blonde, trying desperately to read her mind. "I can promise you this, we won't leave her today until you tell me what's going on. I don't care if I have to kick you skinny little blonde dumb ass. You hear me?"

"That's why I can't tell you Brooke." Peyton through the covers back, trying to stand. If it hadn't been for Brooke catching her she would have hit the floor. Regaining her composure as Brooke helped her to sit back on the bed, she started again. "I can't tell you what's happening Brooke. You judge me every time, over the smallest things. I can't deal with that right now."

Brooke stood back, letting the words sink in. She did make comments about things, but she never judged Peyton. Not in her mind. She sat on the edge of the bed beside her friend, letting her hands cradle her face. "I almost lost you Peyton, you could have died this morning. You probably would have died if I hadn't found you." She heard her own voice crack. "You gotta let me in Peyton, you're the only family I have. I just... I....I can't lose you."

Peyton felt the guilt hit her as Brooke looked her in the eyes. Those big brown watery eyes that could pierce straight to her soul. "I can't." She shook her head as she said it.

Brooke took in a breath, thinking carefully about how she said her next words. "If you can't tell me about the coke, can you tell me about the bruises?"

Again, Peyton shook her head. "I can't Brooke, I wish I could, but it's not that simple."

"It is that simple Peyton, all you have to do is talk to me. You're my best friend, you always have been. I want to help you." She stopped, wondering if she was getting through to her. "Who did this to you?"

Peyton shook her head.

"Was it a guy at the club? Was it a guy at school?"

Again, Peyton shook her head.

She reached over, taking Peyton's hands into her own. "You can't keep this to yourself. Whatever it is, it's tearing you up Peyton. I can see it. I can see it in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. You have to trust me Peyton."

Peyton looked down, hoping that her friend couldn't see the embarrassment or the shame that she felt. "I want to tell you, I want to tell you everything so badly, but I can't. Just please understand, I have to do this by myself. I can't....I won't let you get pulled into this." She sighed heavily as she wiped the tears from her face. "I know you're worried, and I 'm sorry for that. But....you don't get it Brooke, if you knew what was really going on....I could lose you. I couldn't handle it if I did."

That stopped Brooke's thoughts. What the hell did that mean? She could tell by the expression on her friends face that she had said too much. "Peyton." She reached up, tilting the blondes chin so that they were looking eye to eye. "I want you to listen to me. I mean really listen. There is nothing, and I mean nothing you could tell me that would ever make you lose me. I love you, I have everyday since I was nine. Nothing can change that."

Peyton looked away. Her voice cracking as she spoke. "I'm doing this to protect you Brooke. Just trust me on this one, please?"


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 I Don't Want Your Confession

They say patience is a virtue. Unfortunately it's not one of mine. Trust isn't an option in this case. How do you trust someone who looks as beaten and worn down as my best friend does right now? She's not exactly lying to me anymore, but she's not telling me the truth. This is my P. Sawyer that's falling apart. It's like watching an angel fall from grace. How can one person be this broken? "I can't do that Peyt."

Peyton still couldn't look her friend in the eye. She couldn't stand the worry, or the hurt she saw every time she looked into those big brown eyes. This was too much. Having Brooke here all the time was just too complicated. Sighing, she placed her hand on her forehead, trying to rub away the headache she could feel coming on. There was only one thing to do, taking a breath and praying for strength she let the words out. "I think maybe….you should try to find somewhere else to stay." Those words burnt as she said them. She hoped Brooke wouldn't hear pain in her voice that she felt in her heart.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Brooke sounded pissed. And pissed Brooke scared the hell out of Peyton.

It was now or never. Gathering every bit of strength she could Peyton stood up. Expressing all the anger she felt to the wrong person and in all the wrong ways. "Dammit Brooke, we aren't kids anymore. I can't tell you every single detail of my life. That's just how it is. It's not fair, and it sucks but I HAVE to get away from you. I can't protect you if you won't let me. You being here just makes it harder. I think you moving in was a mistake."

"Protect me? Are you friggin kidding me? Peyton look at yourself. I'm serious." With that she reached out a hand, grabbing the blonde by the forearm and dragging her to the bathroom. She spun the girl so fast she nearly fell.

"Look in the mirror Peyton! Look in there and tell me if you see my best friend. Cause the girl standing next to me sure as hell isn't her. Your hurting Peyton, you've lost so much weight that you look beyond unhealthy. You nearly died because you overdosed on a vial of fucking cocaine! You almost died. I will never forget the way you looked. The only thing I could think of when I found you was please God don't take her from me. Please don't take her before I can tell her how I feel, how I really feel about her. Please let me have the chance to tell her how much I love her, how much I'm in love with her. I don't even care if you don't feel the same way, but I'll be damned if I turn my back on you. I can NOT lose you." She could barely breathe. She had said it. She had finally said it out loud. She prayed that opening up would maybe help to trigger Peyton. Maybe if she knew the truth she would let that damn guard down.

Peyton stood there looking at the reflection of the beautiful soul that stood next to her. She wanted to smile, she wanted to turn around and wrap her arms around her. She didn't though. She caught a glimpse of the bruises on her arms, the faint imprint of the bite mark on her neck and she could have sworn that reality had just slapped her in the face. She closed her eyes. She had to do this. She would rather go through hell than let Dan, or even Victoria ruin her best friend. Opening her eyes and willing herself to be strong for just a little longer she turned to face Brooke. Her chest was still heaving and her breath coming in rasps. It had taken all Brooke had to make that confession. Before she spoke she swore to herself she would fix this one day. "I don't want you Brooke. I don't want you in my house. I don't want you in my life. Most importantly, I don't want you in my bed ever again." She could have sworn she saw Brooke's heart breaking right there in her eyes. She had to do this. She had to keep Brooke safe and if hurting her was the only way, so be it. "There's no other way to put it for you to understand. I am sorry if this hurts you, but I have my own life to live. The choices are mine to make, not yours. I'm not the girl who wakes up one morning to realize I'm a dyke. That seems to be you. Are you really into me Brooke, or have you just gone through every guy in Tree Hill? I don't know who the hell would want you Brooke, but I do know it's not me."

That was far from the reaction Brooke had expected. She looked at the blonde. Those words hurt. Worse than any pain she had ever felt before. She searched the blondes eyes. What she saw hurt almost more than the words she had just heard. There was no sadness. There was no regret or worry. Only anger. Just plain rage seemed to be fuming from her friend. Was she really that put out by her? She only meant to lay everything out there so Peyton could see what she truly trusted her. She would have guessed for shock, maybe disbelief. Not this, anything but this. "You can't mean that." Brooke almost didn't recognize her own voice. It sounded distant, weak.

"Trust me Brooke. I mean it." Peyton watched as her friend stumbled back a step. She reached one hand out as if to brace herself. She watched as the one person, the only person that had ever really cared about her turned walk away. She watched her back as she left the room. Listening, she heard her front door when it slammed. She walked to the window and watched as Brooke got into her car, she could tell by the way Brooke held her body that she was crying, sobbing. She watched as the green VW bug pulled out of the drive way. Reaching her hand up toward the window, almost as if she could grab the car she heard her own voice. "I didn't mean it Brooke. I swear I didn't." She sat there in the window seal praying she had made the right move. Hoping beyond hope that she could fix Brooke's broken heart one day.

I am so proud of me. I got this written and up tonight. I even skipped my workout to get this up.

I just love Breyton. I am so sorry again for the delay in updating. I really hope you guys are still out there. I will try to have another update sometime this week. I know Peyton was kinda harsh, but we know why. You know there has to be drama when it comes to these two. It wouldn't be natural if there weren't any.


	7. Chapter 8

Ok, so I have a little issue before I get to the story. I know this is a fanfic site, and I know ideas are borrowed often from other authors. I recently realized there was a story on here very similar, almost identical, to this one. It was posted over a year after mine. Imitation is the best form of flattery, I get that. But in the summary of the story, the author notes that her idea was borrowed from other stories that weren't finished. Borrow, means with permission. I'm not trying to cause a big issue out of this, but it would have been nice to have a little heads up that someone wanted to try their hand with this concept. I have read pretty much all of the Breyton stories on this site and didn't see any that had this story line before I started writing it. Sorry for the rant, but I had to get that off my chest.

Onto the story, thanks so much to those of you who are still out there and following this. I loved the reviews. There will be a little Naley in here; you can't have Breyton without some Naley. Just wanted to make sure, so I don't lose anyone, this is after the whole rock star thing with Haley and Chris. Now, onto the next chapter.

Chapter 7 Realization

Realization….realizing that your hurt the one person you are almost dying to protect.

That's what had happened. She never meant for it to be like this. The blonde sat on her bed, knees pulled protectively to her chest. How did she get here? Was she really such an awful person that she deserved this? Did she ask for this? Was it really worth losing a part of her soul to save Brooke? Yea, it damn sure was. She let her mind drift to snow forts and cheerleading camp. She thought of when her mom died, how Brooke was her protector. How she always found a way to make her smile regardless of how bad she was hurting inside. She thought of the jealousy she felt when she saw Brooke with Lucas.

Was Lucas really the one she wanted then? His made her feel loved when they were together, but was he really the one her heart wanted? She wasn't so sure now. Brooke had confessed. Brooke had laid her heart on the line just to prove she could be trusted. She loved Brooke, she always had. But was she in love with her? If she wasn't in love with her, then why was she letting Dan have his way just so that she could protect Brooke? That was the question that ran through her mind. She didn't have long to think about it before her cell phone went off. Her hands shook as she picked it up. Praying it was anyone other than her worst fear. Picking up her phone she read the text.

_23_. There it was. Her fear confirmed. Slowly she grabbed her keys from the night stand and made her way to the door. This was not going to be the day she figured everything out.

Haley sat at the counter and watched as a restless Brooke tossed and turned on the couch. After answering the door to find a barely coherent and very upset brunette earlier she sat on that same couch with her until she finally cried herself to sleep. She tried to ask what was wrong, get some sort of reason for why the girl was so broken. She didn't get an answer, just a girl that cried her eyes out for over two hours. Every now and then she could hear Brooke mumble something, sometimes what sounded like Peyton.

Peyton. That was another story. Something was seriously wrong with her lately. She noticed a slight change in her mood when Brooke had moved in, a good change. Yet she still caught glimpses of her where she seemed to be lost in thought or just lost in general. After the whole Chris fiasco she still hadn't completely mended her relationship with Peyton. She wanted to; Peyton was one of the first ones to actually be ok with her and Nathan being together. She felt like she owed it to her to try and get that friendship back. But, with the change in personality she didn't want to push her. Brooke was the one closest to Peyton. She had hoped that Brooke would break through that barrier and find out what was troubling her. With having a broken Brooke on her couch now, she guessed that wasn't the case.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She sighed as Nathan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm worried about her." Haley turned, resting her forehead on her husband's chest.

"Still no idea what's going on?" He looked down at her. Worried Haley melted his heart. It was one of the million reasons why he couldn't stay mad at her. She had reached a part of him that no one else had. He was truly in love with this girl.

"I'm pretty sure it has to do with Peyton, but that's about all I can guess. Hey." She turned around looking him in the eye. "I don't want to leave Brooke right now, not when she's like this. But do you think later tonight you can keep her occupied. I'd like to go check on the other half of this duo." She pointed behind her to the sleeping form.

"Sure thing, I'm pretty sure I can come up with something." He hugged her tighter.

She snuggled into his embrace again. She just hoped whatever was going on wouldn't be too much for her to handle.

She felt the familiar wave of nausea come over her as she returned home. She had met him at the apartment. She had done as he asked with no argument. That wasn't enough. It never was. She looked down at the fresh bruises on her wrists. Just a reminder. She knew that was why he had done it. Again, she wondered why. This was not a part of her teenage years that she would easily forget. Didn't her understand that? She shook her head.

It was dark outside now. A little after nine. Brooke had pulled out of this driveway five hours ago. She tried to erase the way Brooke's face had looked when she told her to leave. Pulling her front door open, which she hadn't locked, she started on her way up the stairs to the now empty bedroom. She didn't tell Dan Brooke was gone. She was half hoping Brooke would find her way back here tonight. A girl can hope right.

As she opened her door she realized her room wasn't empty. But it wasn't the girl she wanted to be sitting on her bed that greeted her.

"Nine o'clock on a Saturday night and you're already home? Something really is wrong."

"Hales, what are you doing here?" She wanted so bad to just be alone right now. She wanted nothing more than to take a shower and let the water scald every inch of her body. Looking at Haley she saw the same concern and worry that she saw every time she looked into Brooke's eyes.

"Well, for starters, you weren't answering your house phone or your cell. So, I decided you couldn't ignore me if I was here. You want to explain to me why the usually cheery friend of ours, Brooke, is with my husband right now, probably still crying her eyes out?" She watched and for a second, just a split second she could have sworn she saw what looked like concern flash in Peyton's eyes. It was replaced by something else. Determination, maybe?

"I don't owe you anything Haley. So don't start. Brooke and I had a fight and I don't think her being here is a good idea anymore. I have my own problems to worry about."

Haley nodded. If Peyton was this determined to keep whatever was going on a secret, then she would be just as determined to find out what it was. "Can you tell me what those problems are?" Her voice was soft, even caring.

"I can't. I can't tell you, I can't tell Brooke, I can't tell anyone Hales. Could you just go, please?" She looked from Haley to the still opened door.

"No."

"What do you mean no? It's my house and I am asking you to leave." Peyton crossed her arms over her chest, much like a defiant child.

"You know Peyton, you can be as stubborn and as mean to me as you want to be right now, but it's not gonna work. I go through this same thing with Lucas every time something is bothering him. Granted, whatever is up with you seems way worse than anything he's ever faced, but I'm not giving up and I'm not going away. I am tutor girl you know, and I can probably help you work whatever this is out."

Letting the words sink in Peyton thought about it. She could trust her, she knew it. It wasn't that she couldn't trust Brooke, but if Brooke knew now what was going on she would sacrifice herself to save her. That would defeat the whole point of protecting Brooke. She walked over to the bed and took a seat beside Haley. "I'm so messed up right now Hales. I didn't have a choice…"

Haley sat and listened, finally someone was gonna get to the bottom of this.

Two updates in a week, I am so on a roll. Everyone's favorite problem solver, Haley James. At least when they aren't her own. Don't get to happy, Peyton still has a lot to deal with, and she won't be that cooperative with Haley. Brooke will be seeing some troubles too...just wanted to warn you. Thanks again guys.


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 Do You Really Wanna Know?

Haley watched as Peyton covered her face with her hands. Waiting for her friend to speak she took notice of her appearance. Her hair still had the same curls, but her face was thinner. Her whole body was thinner to be honest. As she continued surveying her friend she noticed the red marks around both wrists, bruises that were starting to form. She wanted to reach over, put her arm around the girl. Something inside told her that wasn't a good idea.

"I am going through something right now, something that I would never have imagined in my worst nightmares. I don't know what I can tell you that won't put you in danger too." She kept her eyes focused on the floor. She didn't think she could bare looking Haley in the eyes.

"What kind of danger? Who did this to you?" She reached out, pointing at but not touching the new marks on her wrist.

"I can't tell you that." She thought for a minute on the best way to explain a little. "You love Lucas, a lot like I love Brooke. Would you protect him? No matter what it cost you or how it tore you apart, would you do anything to keep him safe?"

It only took her a moment to answer that question. "Yea, I would. But, I know Lucas would want me to be honest with him. I know he wouldn't want me to put myself in a position to where I'd be hurting the way you are now."

Peyton nodded. She knew what Haley meant. "This is more complicated than that. I can't tell Brooke because I know she would try to stop me. If I don't this I could lose her Haley, we all could."

Haley nodded. She looked again at her friend. Whatever it was that was going on was too much for this girl to handle. She had a thought though, so she decided to roll with it. "Ok, here's what we're gonna do. You're gonna tell me as much as you can. You don't have to give me names, though I wish you would so I could beat the shit out of whoever did this to you. You don't have to go into too much detail either, just enough to give me an idea of what's going on. I will sit here as long as it takes and listen. If you need to cry, cry. If you need to scream, scream. But know this Peyton" She reached out and placed a hand on top of hers. "I won't judge you. I do love Lucas just as much as you love Brooke, so I know what extremes we would both go to to save one of them. Please trust me enough to let me in."

The blonde took in a deep breath. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She could tell Haley without giving too much away. Who knows, maybe they could figure a way out of this together.

Nathan watched as Brooke downed yet another drink from the bar. He had thought that getting her out of the house and doing whatever she wanted to do would be a good way to get her mind off things. Turns out what she wanted to do was drown her sorrows, or possibly herself, in the endless drinks she was able to buy with her dad's credit card. "Might wanna slow down there slugger. You keep downing drinks like that and this place will be out of liquor."

"I jus don't get it. Ya know. I mean, was I so wrong to tell her the truth?" She turned to look Nate in the eyes. "Sure it was a big drop on her, but still. I thought being honest would help things. And no offence Nate, but I can drink with you or without you. You're more than welcome to go back home." She turned from him, screaming for another shot across the bar.

"You know Hales would kill me if I left you here. Not only that I'm worried about you Brooke."

"The old Nathan wasn't this preachy." Her look had turned serious.

"Yea, well the old Nathan was an asshole." He watched and wondered what had really gone down at Peyton's that would send Brooke this over the edge. She hadn't drank this much in over a year. He was about to push a little more on the subject, cause buzzing Brooke always loved to talk, but was cut off when the brunette grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Dance with me."

He wondered about it for a second but decided if Brooke was dancing, at least she wasn't drinking. He followed her to the dance floor, grabbing her twice to keep her tipsy self from falling. This was gonna be a long night.

Haley watched as Peyton looked off in thought. She knew the girl was trying to get her thoughts in order so she waited patiently. She prayed her friend wasn't having a change of thought. When Peyton cleared her throat she took in a slight nervous breath.

"Brooke's in trouble Haley, what's worse is she doesn't know it." Peyton shifted slightly, so that she wouldn't see her friends face at all when she spoke. "There's someone who has information about Brooke's family, bad information, and if I don't do what he says he'll release the information. It would destroy Brooke and her family. It could even cause her mom to take her. I know you think that wouldn't be a bad thing, but I know her mom. She's a bitch. The best thing she ever did for Brooke was turn her back on her. "

"What is this person, for lack of a better word, telling you to do?"

The blonde blinked as a tear made its way down her cheek. "I can't even say it. If he knows I've told anyone he'll do it, he'll make sure she's taken away from me." Her voice was low, but Haley still heard.

"He's hurt you, I can tell that just by the bruises." Haley thought maybe she should try and guess. Peyton was physically shaking at this point. "Is it more than just bruises Peyton?" She watched as the broken girl slowly nodded. Anger boiled inside her. She knew what this meant, but would've given anything to be wrong. Trying her best to keep her voice steady and her anger in check she tried to ask the one question she knew she had to ask. "Did he….I mean did you…" Stopping again she closed her eyes and pushed the words out of her mouth. "Did he rape you?"

Slowly, the blonde curls nodded. Haley reached out, to try and pull the girl into a hug. Immediately she knew it was a bad move.

She jerked away quickly. "Don't. Please don't." Peyton stood up and took a few steps across the room. "I know you just want to help, but it hurts. It physically hurts for anyone to touch me." She crossed her arms protectively across her chest as her body continued to shake. She was on the verge of breaking down and she knew it. She could not, and would not break. She needed to be strong. She needed to be stronger now than she had ever been in her entire life.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 History in the Making

School had become more like a chore than anything. She found herself one of the first to leave class just so she didn't have time for Brooke or Haley to corner her. She had quit cheerleading and spent most of her free time at the cemetery, asking her mom for forgiveness. A few days ago she had made her confession to Haley. She didn't regret it. She was glad that someone else knew. Granted, Haley hadn't pushed her to tell anything else, and she had made her promise not to say anything to Nathan. But, every now and then she would catch Haley watching her. The worry prominent in her eyes. Seeing Haley like that was almost as bad as seeing Brooke. The few times she had caught Brooke watching her there was always that overwhelming hurt in her eyes. The kind of hurt that stays with you and haunts you. Once or twice she wanted to just go over to Brooke, wrap her up in the biggest hug and tell her that she was sorry. Those thoughts only lasted for a second, until she thought of Dan. That's when she would look away, and try her best to look disgusted with her best friend.

She sat now in her history class, listening to Whitey drone on and on about something that happened way back when. She never paid attention anymore. She just sat and waited on that bell to ring so she could be the first one out.

Three seats back Brooke sat, staring into those blonde curls. This was torture. Worse than anything she had ever been through. She could see that Peyton was still hurting and still being hurt. She didn't know by who, but she would have loved to kick the ass of the person responsible for the bruises around Peyton's wrist. She had thought about going to the police, reporting that her friend was being abused. She didn't though. She was afraid the drugs would come into the picture and that Peyton would be in worse trouble. So, she did nothing. Nothing but sit and watch, thankful for the few times she actually got to make eye contact with her friend.

Nathan and Haley had been great. She was now sleeping on their couch, which was fine. It was better than her car. Nathan had taken care of her a few nights ago. Held her hair back as she had puked from too many drinks. He also held onto her when she broke down afterwards. He held her until she finally cried herself to sleep. Haley hadn't come home until late the next afternoon, but she knew she had been at Peyton's when she brought in a bag that contained all of her clothes that had been there. She had started to ask questions, see if Haley had gotten any info from her friend. She stopped quickly though when she had seen her exhausted face and blood shot eyes. That told her Haley knew something and she had hoped that maybe, when the time was right she would tell her.

A bell sounded which ripped both of them from their thoughts. Only when Whitey spoke this time did they both pay attention.

"We will pick up from here tomorrow. Ms. Davis and Ms. Sawyer stay seated." Both girls looked uncomfortable. After Haley had finally left, almost as if hoping he would ask her to stay too, he began to speak. "I am not sure exactly what going on, but I've been here long enough to know when I'm being ignored. " He stood up and walked from behind the desk, standing just a few seats in front of Peyton. "Can either of you tell me what our class was about today?" He watched as both girls looked at him, though neither one would make eye contact. Sighing he rubbed his forehead. "Alright, seeing as how I haven't had this problem from either of you before, I'll let this slide. But, you both will see me back here this afternoon for detention, where you will bring your history books and read the chapter I covered today. If you fail to show up I'll have to call your parents."

Peyton was a little shocked but had to hold back a smile when she heard Brooke speak.

"But coach, we have cheer practice today."

Before she could say anything else he held up a hand to silence her. "You should have thought about that before you used my class to drift off in your little day dream world miss Davis. I'll see both of you this afternoon." He turned and started out the door leaving the two girls to gather their things.

Brooke saw the open opportunity and took it. "You gonna stay mad at me forever P. Sawyer?" Her voice shook a little, but was surprisingly strong.

Peyton had to hold back tears, again, as she continued to not look at her. She didn't answer. She stood, picked up her books and started to the door.

"You can't do this to me!"

That voice stopped her, though she didn't turn around. She felt her body jerk away as if a reflex when Brooke grabbed her by the arm. Only this time, Brooke didn't let go. Not even when she had turned her to face her. She looked up and directly into those big brown tear filled eyes. Her grip was tight, but not painful. Not like what she had grown accustomed to with Dan. "I won't let you do this Peyton. I know you didn't mean what you said. I see it every time I look at you. When you don't know I'm watching."

Peyton shook her head. She couldn't let this go any further, not if she still planned on saving Brooke. "Brooke.."

She was cut off before she even started. Brooke was pissed and she could tell it by the fire in her eyes. "Can you at least tell me….tell me why? Why won't you fight this Peyton? Whatever it is that's going on, is it so important that you let this.." With that she reached down and pulled Peyton's wrist eye level. The dark purple and blue bruises showing bright on her pale shin. She felt herself shudder as Brooke ran a finger over it. "Why are you letting this happen Peyt? Why?"

"For you Brooke." She had spoken the words before she realized it."

Brooke released her hand, and took a small step back. Every time she played this conversation in her head before this wasn't the answer she had gotten. Nowhere near it in fact.

"I'm doing this for you." With that Peyton turned leaving a confused Brooke behind her. She had made it halfway up the hall and wasn't far from turning off for the cafeteria when her cell phone went off. Her hand trembled as she pulled it from her pocket. She could almost feel her body go numb as she checked the message. 23 was once again shining from her cell phone screen. For her, lunch would have to wait until after she went through whatever hell he had planned for her today. As she made her way to the comet she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She didn't know that as she got into her car someone was behind her doing the same. She didn't know that someone else was about to find out who and what her nightmare really was.


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10 It's Over Now

She use to really enjoy driving her car. The Comet was always a place for her to think. Top down, music blaring, nothing but her and whatever road she was on was always the best way to work through her thoughts. On days like this, she hated it. It was her transportation to hell. Not only did the Comet get her to Dan, but the trips to the apartment were often filled with nothing but her thoughts. Thoughts of what she was going to have to do once she got there, thoughts of what he was going to do to her. She sometimes thought of Brooke. This whole thing was to protect her, and she never once regretted it. She knew Brooke wasn't exactly innocent, but that was a cover. Brooke hid her heart from everyone. But once you got past that wall, you saw the beautiful person she really was. That beautiful person was worth protecting, she was worth whatever pain or nightmare Dan made her face. She thought of the night Brooke confessed. She had thought of that night a lot. She knew she loved Brooke, she always had. The new realization was she was truly in love with Brooke. But, like everything else in her world, that was one more thing she would never have. Even if it would make her happier than she had been in a while, she knew Brooke would never want her if she found out about this. Who would?

She pulled slowly into the apartment complex. Though, it really wasn't like apartments. The units weren't bundled close to each other but rather spread out. Which was good in Dan's point of view, they were far enough apart that no one could hear when he yelled at her, or when she screamed. The beach was about a hundred yards behind them. You could hear the waves crashing into the shoreline. It would have really been a beautiful spot, if it weren't for the hell she went through while she was here.

She felt nauseas again, which wasn't unusual. She always felt sick when she got here. Deep down she wondered if she would ever feel normal again. When Brooke turned 18, would Dan stop? Would he find another something to use as blackmail?

"Bout time, you're late." He was standing on the small porch, arms crossed over his chest. He looked angry, which meant this would be almost unbearable.

"I got here as quick as I could. I was at school ya know." She closed the door to the Comet behind her, walking up the wooden steps to where he stood.

He smiled as he watched her. Just seeing her, taking in the way her perfume smelled, it was like a drug for him. "Come inside, wouldn't want you to be late getting back. From what I've heard you're grades are slipping anyway."

She started to say something smart, tell him it was none of his business, but she thought better of it. Why make things worse by pissing him off.

At the entrance of the gated complex a car sat. The driver was shocked to see the Comet pull in here, even more shocked as they watched the blonde exit the car and go inside with Dan. Dan? Of all people, Dan? This wasn't right, was it? She had always had a thing for the Scott boys, first Nathan, then Lucas, but their dad? Then again, Peyton's body told a different story. It wasn't like she was in love, she didn't have that sparkle in her eyes the way she did with Jake. She looked lost, as well as physically beaten and bruised. Whatever it was she was hiding, it wasn't gonna be a secret after today. The driver slowly parked the car in a lot at the neighboring public beach access. Trying to be as quiet and unnoticeable as possible, she made her way up to the small apartment.

Inside Peyton had already done as she was told to do. She had undressed with no argument. This was one of the more humiliating aspects of it all. Standing there, not one ounce of clothing on, under the stare of the man she swore could be the devil. She willed herself to be numb. Anything but feel the embarrassment as his eyes traveled all across her body. She tried not to shake as he walked closer to her. She felt the bile rise in her throat as he smiled. His voice was calm, almost happy as he spoke. "I want you to tell me you want me." He reached out, pushing a stray curl behind her ear.

She knew the best and more painless answer would be to just do as he said. She tried to make the words come out, but they were caught in her throat. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, the words would come, along with the vomit she was trying to hold down. Why couldn't she just be numb? Please God, just make her numb. She closed her eyes, maybe not seeing him and seeing Brooke instead would make it easier. She pictured Brooke standing there in her pj's, hair in a mess after having just woke up. That was always when she thought the brunette was most beautiful. "I want you."

She kept her eyes closed. That was the only way to make it through this. Just keep seeing Brooke in her mind, not him in front of her.

It didn't work.

"I want you to look at me when you say it." She could tell by his voice he had gritted his teeth.

She shook her head no. She couldn't, wouldn't look at him. She was here damn it, let her have some kind of solace in this room. Even if it was only in her head.

"I said look at me!" He was angry. He always yelled when he was angry.

Again, she shook her head no. Wrong move. She felt the sting in her jaw as his fist made contact. The blow knocked her backwards onto the bed. She felt his hands as they grabbed hers. It felt like her skin was tearing as he held onto them tighter than he had in the past.

"You're not playing by the rules Sawyer. You know that doesn't work out for you. I can still use this same little video I have on Brooke. She may trade places with you. I wouldn't mind a change of scenery. I do prefer blondes though."

She shuddered a little as he kissed her roughly on the neck. She felt the anger rise inside her. There was no way in hell she would let him have Brooke, not like this. He maneuvered himself on top of her, freeing one of her hands as he let go. She reacted before she thought, punching him as hard as possible and busting his lip. She watched as his face contorted with anger, then twisted into an awful smile. He grabbed her free hand, pinning it under his other hand that already had a death grip on her wrist. He reached up, wiping the blood from his lip. "You'll pay for that." She could hear it as he let his zipper down. She tried to free her hands, lock her knees together, anything to put up a fight this time. She was tired of just giving in. She was tired of feeling trapped. She felt like her legs were breaking as he forced them apart with his knees.

She didn't just lie there this time. She didn't just let him have his way. She pleaded, and she screamed. Before she knew it she screamed for the one person she didn't know could hear her. "BROOKE!"

She didn't know why he had stopped moving. She didn't know why his body felt so heavy against hers, not until she felt the weight being rolled off of her. Not until she opened her eyes again did she see her savior standing over her, a cast iron pot in one hand, and the other hand reaching out to her. She was afraid to look her in the eye at first. Afraid she would see the disappointment etched into her face. She didn't look at her until she heard her speak.

"It's over now Pey, I promise." Brookes eyes were full of tears, her face showed worry and compassion. Not anything like what she had feared. She reached out taking the hand and letting her friend pull her up into a tight embrace. She lost herself in that touch and fell apart in those arms. Brooke held her, and she let her. This was the safest she had felt in a long time.

"I called the police, they're on the way." She felt a little empty as Brooke loosened her hold and stood up. She watched as her friend crossed the room, picking her clothes up from the neat little pile they had been in. She felt her body ache as Brooke helped her dress. She didn't feel embarrassed as Brooke helped her step into her panties, or slid her bra around her, reaching her arms around to do the clasp. She didn't see shame in Brooke's eyes as she helped her put her top back on, and helped her stand to pull her jeans up. It was when Brooke knelt in front of her, gently putting her socks and shoes on that she checked over her shoulder, Dan still lay unconscious on the bed.

Dan. This was it now, he would make sure that Brooke was taken away from her. She looked up at Brooke, panic in her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Brooke. He's gonna do it now. He's got a video of your dad. He's gonna release it…" She was sobbing but knew she had to warn her. "Your mom is gonna…."

Before she could say anything else Brooke had placed both of her hands on her knees. She looked up into those eyes that held so much fear. "I'm not worried about him, or my dad Peyton. Whatever happens, whatever comes next, we'll face it together. I promise."

She couldn't help but feel comfort, almost an eerie calm as Brooke helped her stand. She could hear the sirens making their way to the little beach apartment. With Brooke's help she limped out of the bedroom and toward the front door. Was it really over now? Was Brooke really safe? She felt a numbness finally take over as the paramedics started looking her over. She didn't protest when they put her in the ambulance, she just kept her eyes on Brooke's. She held tightly to her hand as she laid on the stretcher trying desperately not to think of what could happen next.


	11. Chapter 12

Ok, so I got some very kind and lengthy reviews, so I've been working on this extra hard. I have part of the ending already finished, just working on all the stuff in the middle. I tried to make this chapter longer, hopefully it turned out ok. You guys are some of the most awesome reviewers I've had. Thanks , I appreciate it.

Chapter 11 Aftermath

The hospital room was cold. She hated hospitals, always had since her mom had died. She had sat through the brutal interview with the cops. Brooke had refused to leave when they questioned her. Instead, she sat quietly in a chair and listened to the details of what had become her life. Every now and then she could see her wipe a stray tear from her face. She had heard her sob once or twice when she told them that she had let Dan do this because if she didn't he would destroy Brooke's family. She told them about the video, the blackmail and the abuse she had to take in order for Brooke to be safe. One of the detectives had been nice, compassionate even. It was the female officer. The guy just nodded his head every now and then, taking notes as she spoke.

"That's all we'll need for now Ms. Sawyer." Her name was Burke, she could see it on her hospital visitor's tag. "We need you to consent to a rape exam. It'll help us collect evidence, it'll also make it easier to convict him."

Peyton nodded, anything to make this hurry up and be over with. The two walked out, neither said a word to her. Brooke slowly stood up, cautiously walking over beside the bed. She reached out, placing one of her hands on top of Peyton's. It was a comfortable silence, but Brooke knew she couldn't keep it that way for long. "Why didn't you tell me? I know I could've figured out some way to help you, some other way than this." She let her finger trace the bruise on Peyton's wrist.

"I didn't want to lose you. I didn't think there would be any other way." She looked straight ahead. This was the conversation she had feared since this thing started.

"You shouldn't have done it. I should have stopped it. I should have been there with you, fighting for you."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry Brooke. ….I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry about what I said to you, I didn't mean it. I never meant it." She reached up running a hand through her tangled blonde curls. "I didn't know it would go this far, but I knew I couldn't let him get to you."

"You've never let me down Peyt." She sighed as she looked at Peyton. Her heart broke as she looked over her friend. Her eyes were weak, one of them a little swollen and starting to bruise. There was still a hint of the teeth imprints on her collar bone. They had faded, but you could still see them if you knew what you were looking for. She wondered if it would ever really go away. Would any of it? She didn't know what she would have to do, or how long it would take, but she swore right then she would make this right. She would fix her P. Sawyer. She reached up, gently touching the blondes cheek, hoping that in just that gesture she would understand.

They both jumped a little as the door opened, revealing two women. One was a nurse, the other looked more like a doctor. She looked to be in her mid to late thirties and had what looked like a kind face. Brooke was thankful for that. She didn't know if her friend could handle an exam this intimate if it were given by a man.

"Ms. Sawyer?" The doctor waited patiently until Peyton looked up at her. "I'm Dr. Jackson, but you can call me Renee, this is my assistant Kellie." She motioned to the younger of the two standing behind her. "I know you have been through something awful, something no woman should have to experience and I won't lie to you, this may be painful, but I will do everything I can to keep it as painless as possible. "

"Can Brooke stay?"

"Normally we don't allow anyone else in the room but family. I haven't been able to reach your father yet, is he still out of town?"

"Yes." Her voice was already shaking. She didn't think she could handle this alone, not without Brooke.

"I want you to be as comfortable and calm as possible. If you want your friend to stay, that's fine with me." She watched as relief flooded the young girls face. "Are you ready?"

Peyton couldn't help but scoff in her mind. Was she kidding? How the hell is anyone ready for this? She took in a breath and nodded. With Brooke's help she slowly slid further down on the table. She felt her feet being lifted and placed gently into the cold stirrups. It only took a minute before she started the exam. She could feel the motion of the cotton swab, it was uncomfortable, but not too bad. It wasn't until a few minutes later did she feel pain. That doctor wasn't lying either, it hurt. Damn it hurt. She bit down on her bottom lip to try and keep herself from saying anything. She prayed for that numbness to come back again, but it didn't. She felt Brooke squeeze her hand, a small comfort in the situation.

"It looks like you've got some tearing we're gonna have to stitch up, ok?"

She didn't know that, she hadn't felt any more pain than usual with Dan. "Ok, just please hurry." The pain was becoming almost too much to bear when Dr. Jackson finally looked up.

"I think we've got everything taken care of, at least I don't see any problems that could cause further infection. You do have some significant scar tissue, which tells me this has been going on for a while, though I don't see it causing you any further problems." She continued taking her gloves off while the young nurse sealed what she guessed was evidence. "I'm gonna give you some pain meds, and I would like to refer you to one of our counselors." She could tell immediately by the look Peyton gave her she didn't like the idea. She pulled a chair up on the other side of the bed as the nurse left, taking all evidence of the exam with her. "I know talking to someone about what you've been through is the last thing you wanna do. I can tell you it helps, and we have some of the most compassionate and caring counselors at this hospital. I'll give you a day or two to think about it, ok?"

Peyton gave her a look, letting her know she understood.

With that Dr. Jackson handed her a pair of hospital scrubs, informing her then that her clothes also had to be kept as evidence. "As soon as she gets dressed you can take her home."

Brooke gave a half smile and watched as the door closed behind her. She leaned over the bed rail, kissing Peyton on the forehead. " Let's get you dressed. "

A half hour later they were back at Peyton's house. Brooke was searching through the kitchen in hopes of finding something that could make a decent meal. Peyton had made herself somewhat comfortable on the couch. The t.v. was on, but she hadn't paid the first bit of attention to what was playing. She was starting to get lost in her thoughts, but was grateful for the distraction when the doorbell rang. "I got it." She called out, hoping Brooke would continue her search for something worth eating. She hadn't realized until recently how hungry she really was.

She expected to see Haley, maybe Nathan waiting behind the door. She didn't expect to see Whitey standing on her doorstep.

He looked uncomfortable, almost shy. That was a first for him. He took a minute to take a good look at the young girl in front of him. She could tell he had gritted his teeth, maybe to keep from cursing, she wasn't sure.

"I have a friend that works down at the police station." He watched as Peyton moved aside, allowing him access into the house. He slowly walked passed her, watching as she sat in her previous spot on the couch. She could tell he was struggling with his words, which was hard to believe considering this was Whitey. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. "I want to tell you I'm sorry Peyton."

She looked up, confused. "Coach, this isn't your fault."

He held up a hand to quiet her. "I didn't know what Danny was doing, but I've always known the kind of person he is." He sat down in a chair across from her. "I tried my damndest when he was younger to help him be a better person. I always hoped there was something inside him more like Keith. I wish I could have reached him, I wish I could have made that boy into a better man. If I could have, you wouldn't have gone through all this."

"Coach I.."

Again he cut her off. "My Camilla was a lot like you. She was just as stubborn as you are. But she had strength Peyton. She had the same strength that I see in you. I want you to use that strength Peyton, and I want you to use it to fight. Fight like hell to get back to that sweet, stubborn girl you use to be."

She half smiled at him. "I will Coach."

"As for Danny, I'll be watching for him. I promise you, he won't ever lay another hand on that pretty little face of yours." He stood, giving her a small wave and heading for the door.

"Looks like we're gonna have to order something Pey…." Brooke stopped as she saw their coach/teacher standing by the door. "Hey, coach. About detention…"

He smiled. "Don't worry about that Ms. Davis. He looked from her to Peyton. "You're both pardoned. By the way, I heard you have a hell of a swing with and iron skillet." He smiled as he let himself out leaving Brooke slightly confused.

Peyton laughed. "He knows Brooke, he just came by to check on us."

"Wow, word gets around"

Peyton shook her head. "In this town did you really think anything was a secret?"

"True." Brooke noticed the smile on Peyton's face and couldn't help but join her. It was a genuine Peyton Sawyer smile, and it looked great. "So, pizza sound good?" She couldn't help but laugh a little as Peyton's stomach let out a very loud, very noisy growl. "Guess so." She made her way to the phone. It dawned on her this was almost like old times. She said a small prayer in her mind, asking it to stay this way, if only for a little while.

Across town

Dan sat there, in the small concrete cell, thinking about the one girl that had cost him everything. He smiled a little as he thought of being with her earlier, before they had been so rudely interrupted. This wasn't over, far from it. He knew he would have her again, she was his drug and he was addicted now. He wasn't worried about the charges, he wouldn't be here long. He could hear the guard making his way to his cell. He had already talked to his lawyer, his bail had been posted and in a few minutes he would be out. He would be free again and he had no plans of returning to this cell.

He could hear the keys jingle as the guard opened his door. "Scott, bails posted." The guard gave him a look of utter disgust. It was no secret why he was here, he assumed the guard didn't like his choices.

He smiled at the guard as he walked past him. "Beautiful day, isn't it." He gave a little wink as he started up the hall. He had one destination in mind and he wasn't gonna let anything or anyone get in his way.

Nathan sat with his arms wrapped around his wife. They had talked to Brooke earlier and she had filled them in on the mystery that had become Peyton. He knew his dad was a jerk, but this crossed a line. He felt partly to blame, if he'd never dated Peyton maybe his dad wouldn't have developed this sick obsession. He had long ago stopped waiting on his dad to be a good man. He was so grateful for the woman in his arms. She had changed him. She had loved him and had given him a reason to be a better person. He looked down at her, noticing the concern on her face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just don't understand it." She shrugged her shoulders. "How could he do this? I mean, I know its Dan and all, but how could put Peyton through that?"

"I don't know Hales. Dan's not like us, he doesn't have a heart. I don't know if he ever did have one."

"Just thinking about it makes me sick. How could you do that to someone? Peyton's already been through enough with losing her mom and being alone all the time. Then the whole fight with Brooke over Luke." She turned to face her husband. "Have you talked to him? To Lucas I mean."

"Yea, I talked to him and Karen both. They don't get it either. Luke's just as pissed as we are." He thought back to earlier at the café. Luke had never known Dan the way he had. He had never seen Dan at his really worst. But this, what Dan had turned into, it was worse than either of them could imagine. "I think Karen is going over there tonight. Maybe that's what they need, a mom, even if it is someone else's." He held her tighter, knowing they were both hoping that by some miracle things would get back to ok.

It was a little past eight that night when Karen pulled into the drive. It had taken a lot of convincing to make Lucas understand that right now the girls needed space. She knew he had good intentions and his heart was in the right place, but she was pretty sure the last thing these two needed was a guy there. Not that they held anything against Lucas, but something about him might scare Peyton, especially after what she'd been through.

That was harder to swallow. Dan, the man she was once in love with so long ago, had destroyed this girl's life. She knew a part of Peyton would never heal, not after this. She kept running the same question through her mind. How? How could he be that man? How could he hurt that beautiful girl? How could he have turned into this demon he'd become? How? She wished she knew. She wished there had been something she could have done to prevent this.

Gathering her composure she picked the bag up from the passenger side seat and set off up the walkway to the porch. Knocking on the door she waited as Brooke pulled it open.

"Karen?" She was a little shocked when the woman pulled her into a hug, but it didn't take long for her to feel comfortable. Karen was like that. She was the mom everyone wanted.

"I heard about what happened. I was hoping I could talk to you and Peyton as well."

Brooke hesitated, but only for a moment. "Sure. Come in."

Karen followed her into the kitchen where Peyton sat. She was relieved when the blonde looked up and somewhat smiled. It wasn't anything like that lively smile she had before, but still a smile. "I brought you girls some dinner. It's nothing fancy, but I figured any teenager would be fine with burgers and fries." She sat the bag on the counter, pulling a chair out and sitting down across from Peyton.

"Thanks." The two girls spoke in unison, though unintentional.

Karen couldn't help but notice the protective stance Brooke had around Peyton. She knew it was nothing personal to her, but it was still touching the way she way seemed to stand guard over her friend. "I just wanted to stop by and see if there is anything I can do? Is there anything you two need?"

Both girls shrugged, nothing really came to mind.

Taking notice Karen let out a sigh. "I want you two to know that if this becomes too much, if you need an extra shoulder to lean on, I'm here. I know I'm not your mother, but I am a mom."

The girls nodded in appreciation.

"I also came by to give you this." She laid a small golden key down, earning a confused look from across the table. "This is a key to our cabin. It was my parent's cabin actually, but they gave it to me a long time ago. I know Spring break is next week and I thought maybe the two of you might want to get way, just to have a little peace and quiet."

"Karen, I can't…." Peyton started to protest but stopped as the older woman started to speak.

"It's one of the only things I can do for you. I can't take away the hurt, or the fear I know you have. But I can give you place to stay for a week where you can let your thoughts settle. I know what's it's like to feel like you've lost control of your life. I also know what it feels like when like when you gain that control back. I want you to feel that again. I want you take next week and just enjoy it. Enjoy the peace that I know this cabin will give you." She waited as the two girls across from her shared a look.

Peyton looked up, this time a true smile on her face. She reached over and picked up the key. Walking over and taking the woman into a hug. "Thank you Karen."

They said their goodbyes and watched as Karen pulled out of the drive. They didn't know that just around the corner of the house someone else had been listening through the open kitchen window. He smiled as he started to come up with a plan. A plan that would put him back in charge, a plan that would bring that young blonde with the curls back under his control. All he had to do now was wait.


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 F**kin' Perfect

Bags were packed, the car was loaded down and it was a perfect day for a road trip. Spring Break officially started Monday, but they decided to head to the beach today, Saturday morning. Karen had stopped by earlier with Breakfast and a basket full of food to take with them. She had been checking in with them every day. It was nice, knowing there was at least one adult that cared enough to come around. Peyton's dad was still out of reach so he had yet to learn of what she'd been through.

Brooke had heard from her dad on the other hand. He heard of Dan's plan and already had his lawyers taking action. It was actually his idea for her to follow Nathan's lead. She was in the process of being emancipated from her parents. Her dad was handling all the paperwork, well aware of how Victoria might take out her anger on his only child. It wasn't that he was a horrible father, he just didn't know how to be one. He had apologized numerous times over the past few days, but hadn't bothered to come and see her. To be honest, she could care less. Her main focus now and hopefully always would be Peyton.

She had a long road ahead of her and they both knew it. The past few nights had been hard. It took the blonde forever to fall asleep and when she finally did it didn't last long. The nightmares were brutal. She would scream and fight at imaginary hands that must have held her down in her mind. When Brooke would wake her up she was distant. She didn't want to be touched and if she did let her hold her it was only for a few minutes. It wasn't easy but Brooke held onto the hope that one day her Peyton would be back like before.

As they started to get into the Comet they were stopped by a horn honking. It wasn't a surprise though as they saw Lucas park his car out by the curb. He walked up with the look he always carried when he had bad news. "I'm glad I caught you." He glanced at Peyton before turning his attention at Brooke. Truth was he couldn't stand to see either of them hurt. The bruises Peyton carried made him want to kill Dan.

"What is it?" Brooke knew by his face it couldn't be good.

He hesitated a minute, he hated to have to tell them. "Dan's out. He has been for the past few days."

"Have you seen him?" Brooke turned to look at Peyton. If she hadn't been standing there she wouldn't have known that weak voice had come from her friend.

"No. No one has. My mom thinks the quicker you get to the beach cabin the better. Dan's never been out there, she just wanted you to have a heads up." His gaze dropped to his shoes. "I could go with you guys, you know. I could help if you want me to."

Brooke could see how uncomfortable Peyton looked at this request. She knew it wasn't because Lucas was asking to go. It was because Lucas was a man as well as a Scott. There might be a time in the future when she could be around him. Today wasn't the day though. "That's sweet Luke, but I think we'll be okay." She didn't like to see the hurt expression on his face, but she knew somewhere deep down he understood.

"Ok, but listen…." He looked around as if making sure no one could hear him. "My mom doesn't know this but before her dad died he, he um, he showed me some things she never knew about." He looked up, looking from Peyton then back to Brooke. His face more serious than either of them had seen. "There's a desk in the master bedroom. The top drawer on the left has a fake bottom. If you lift that you'll find a pistol." He held his hand up to stifle Brooke's protest. "I'm not saying use it, I'm just telling you it's there."

"We don't need a gun Luke, you just said Dan's never been there." Brooke hated guns, they scared her.

"As far as my mom knows he doesn't even know the way out there. I just thought maybe if you knew the gun was there you'd feel a little safer."

"I do." Peyton looked at the confused face Brooke was giving her. "What? It's nice to know there's something there to protect us."

"Great." Brooke looked from Peyton to Lucas. "Now I'll have to worry about Annie Oakley here mistaking me for a bad guy."

"Nah…" Peyton reached over smacking Brooke on the arm. "I'm more like the blonde headed cop from Angel."

It was joke, or at least an attempt at one and Brooke and Lucas both smiled. In moments like this, it was like having the old Peyton back.

"Well…" Lucas reached out gesturing for a hug. He was relieved that Brooke accepted. He squeezed her tight. "You guys are careful, k?"

"We will, I promise." Brooke smiled as she released him. She watched as Peyton gave a very quick, very awkward hug. At least she tried.

Both girls got into the comet as Lucas started his car and pulled down the road. Brooke was driving, she had made that clear in stating that Peyton scared the shit out of her when she drove.

They had been driving for about a half hour before the not talking and Peyton's constant need to change songs on the radio got to Brooke. "So…" She started as they made their way further down the slightly busy highway . "Anything you want to talk about?"

The blonde shrugged. There was so much she wanted to say but was scared to. They had yet to talk about the way they felt. Most of their conversations were the ones that were easy. What they wanted to eat, what they wanted to watch. Nothing serious. That's how it had been since she came home from the hospital. The most serious talk she had was with Whitey and Brooke hadn't been involved in that.

"Will you at least tell me how you're doing? I mean, I know I'm always here with you, but I don't know what's going on, like where your head's at Peyt."

She sighed, keeping her focus on the road ahead of them. She was tired of keeping secrets. "I dunno really. I'm glad you know the truth." She paused turning to look at her friend. "I'm sorry about what I said Brooke, I didn't mean it. " Brooke started to interrupt but Peyton stopped her. "I know I told you that already, but I need you to understand. I was a bitch to you. I hated being that way. I know you meant what you said, about…about loving me." She looked forward again, focusing on the dashboard. "I know you said that before you found out about Dan."

"Peyton, that doesn't change anything."

"How could it not?" She tried to fight the tears. She was sick of crying and it seemed like that was all she ever did anymore. "I gave myself to him. I didn't always fight him. Sometimes I was just too tired to fight. Sometimes I just laid there till he was done. Don't you get it?" She took a minute to catch her breath. "I was his whore Brooke. It's disgusting. I'm disgusting." She was sobbing at this point. She was caught completely off guard as Brooke slammed on the brakes of the Comet, pulling it to the side of the road and jerking it into park. This earned them a few honks from drivers behind them.

"Brooke!"

"No Peyton." This was enough and she had to make her understand. "You need to listen to me, and I mean really listen." She reached over, gently turning the girls face so they were looking each other in the eye. "What you did, all the crap you went through just to protect me, no one has ever done anything like that for me. You were selfless Peyton. It hurts me to know what you went through and to see what he did to you. I feel guilty every day, just seeing how broken you are and knowing it's because of me. You're anything but disgusting Peyton. You saved me. What he did doesn't change anything, it doesn't change how I feel." She had to stop. She was on the verge of yelling and didn't want to scare her. She took in a few breaths, never once losing eye contact with her friend. "You were never his whore Peyton, you've never been his anything. You are MY P. Sawyer. You always will be." She watched as those beautiful green eyes continued to shed tears. "I love you Peyton, more now than I ever thought I could."

She could see the fear still in her eyes as she spoke, her voice shaking. "Are you still in love with me?"

"Always." Brooke whispered.

Their faces were so close now she could feel the girl's breath on her lips. "I love you too Brooke." It was more like breathing the words out than saying them.

She wasn't scared, she didn't see his face as the brunette leaned in and placed the most gentle kiss she had ever felt on her lips.

"Always." Her voice was hoarse as she whispered it again, her forehead pressed against the blondes. She pulled away a little too quickly, earning a confused look from Peyton. "Sorry, I just remembered something." She had her purse and was digging through it like a mad man.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Brooke to turn a serious moment into the complete opposite. "What are you looking for?"

She continued to search, a look of triumph as she pulled her iPod out. "This!"

"You're iPod? Seriously?"

"Ok, you know you've always had this weird obsession with music?" It was a question but they both knew it didn't need an answer. "You told me once you could always find the answer to any problem in a song." She watched as Peyton nodded, still confused. "What you said, the way you feel about yourself…" She reached up, plugging her iPod into the radio. "It made me think of this song. I heard it after you kicked me out." She held up a hand, cutting off another apology from her. "I just want you to hear this." She changed the songs until she reached what she was looking for. "I want you to think about this song whenever you think about him, about what you had to do."

Peyton watched as Brooke pushed play. She was instantly drawn into the words.

Made a wrong turn Once or twice  
Dug my way out Blood and fire  
Bad decisions That's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken Always second guessing  
Underestimated Look I'm still around...

She listened, truly listened to the words. This was her. This was her life as it had become.

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever ever feel  
Like your less than Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please If you ever, ever feel  
Like your nothing You are perfect to me

She watched as Peyton's expression changed. She could tell that the wall was coming down. Her heart had been guarded for so long, but maybe this would help her to let Brooke in. She meant every word the song said. Peyton was perfect to her. Dan may have hurt her, he may have left bruises on her, but he didn't get to touch that beautiful soul she had. Her heart, her mind, her body, it was all perfect to Brooke.

You're so mean When you talk  
About yourself You were wrong  
Change the voices In your head  
Make them like you Instead  
So complicated Look how we all make it  
Filled with so much hatred Such a tired game  
It's enough I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons I've seen you do the same

She knew what demons Brooke thought about. The girl Brooke use to be. She had let go of the party girl image and started showing people the person Peyton had always known her to be. Her own demons, that was a different story. As if on cue Brooke gave her the most sincere look. "I'll be here with you to chase those demons away."

Pretty, pretty please Don't you ever ever feel  
Like your less than Less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please If you ever ever feel  
Like your nothing, you are perfect to me

Brooke put the car back into drive waiting for a chance to merge back onto the highway. The song continued to play as they made their way down the road. Every now and then she would steal a glance at Peyton. She could tell she was really matching the words up with her life. When it ended she was surprised as Peyton reached over, taking hold of her hand. She even slid closer to her, laying her head on Brooke's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Always." She tilted her head, letting it rest lightly on top of the blonde curls. She reached her arm up, wrapping it around the blonde. She held onto her, and Peyton let her. They rode the rest of the way like that. She prayed this would be the break they needed. Maybe the old Peyton would be back sooner than she thought.

Three cars back Dan watched. He had almost lost his cover with that little stunt. He had nearly hit the car in front of him when the convertible slid off to the shoulder. He pulled off and waited a half a mile ahead of them. His black SUV hidden behind a cluster of trees just off the main road. They were sitting much closer now than they had been earlier. They looked more like two lovers rather than two friends. If that was the case, this could be so much more interesting for him. He let a sadistic grin cross his face. He might have more fun this week than he had thought.

The song is Fuckin' Perfect by Pink. I freaking love that song. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I've got part of the next chapter written and I'll try to have it finished within the next few days. Thanks again for reading.


	13. Chapter 14

Ok, this chapter is not as long, but the plus side is it's a lot lighter than any of the others. I had to put this in there to help move the story along. Oh, see if you can spot the Buffy line.

Chapter 13 Yours

The cabin was more than either of them expected. It was simple, but beautiful. There weren't any houses close by. You could see the neighboring homes but they looked like little dots from the distance. They realized now why Karen had called it a cabin rather than a beach house. It had a cabin look to it, the outside resembled something you would see it the woods with its log walls. There was a small front porch with a few chairs and a table to the side. The inside was decorated with a rustic beach theme. There were pictures of Lucas and Karen spread throughout the living room each picture taken at various times of Luke's childhood. Neither of them were surprised to see Keith in almost every picture. Those two were meant for each other, everyone knew it but them.

It wasn't huge, just two bedrooms and a comfortable looking bathroom with a deep claw foot tub. Peyton watched as Brooke took in every inch of the small cabin. She wondered if Brooke would be ok here, her family had vacationed a lot and stayed at some of the most extravagant hotels. She smiled as Brooke looked over at her. "It's perfect."

There was a sliding glass door just on the other side of the kitchen table. They were both awe struck as they took in the view. The beach was maybe a hundred yards from the back porch. A pier could be seen jutting out over the deep blue water. Brooke was right, it was perfect.

It didn't take long to unload the car, bringing in their cloths and the food Karen had sent with them. It was quiet, but a nice quiet. Brooke began searching through the bags, finally pulling out her bikini. "Come on Peyt, we can soak up a few rays before the sun sets if you're up to it." She gave her that grin that always made her heart smile as she threw a bag in Peyton's direction.

Peyton tossed aside a few things, finding her bathing suit and pulling it out. Who was she to tell Brooke no? She watched as Brooke disappeared to the bathroom to change. She set out for the bedroom to do the same. It wasn't until she was out of her street clothes and into her bikini, which wasn't as skimpy as Brooke's, that realization dawned on her. There was a full length mirror on the door which gave her a perfect view of her body. Her scarred and somewhat bruised body. Suddenly she felt self-conscious. Sure, Brooke had seen her before, when she saved her from Dan. But this was different. She found herself now wanting to look her best for Brooke. How could she do that with the way he had marked her body? She didn't have time to grab anything larger than her shirt to cover herself as Brooke opened the door. She could feel her face heating up with embarrassment.

"Sorry, guess I should have knocked." She looked curiously at her friend who was now trying to cover her bikini clad body. "What's a matter?"

Peyton looked away. Not sure exactly how to explain her behavior. "I…I um…" She held the shirt tighter to her body. "I….I don't want you to see me, not like this."

That broke her. More than anything hearing Peyton say those words broke her heart. "Peyt…" She walked further into the room. Her eyes showed more love and compassion than Peyton had ever seen before. Brooke reached over taking a hold of one of her hands. With the other she pushed the door to, revealing the mirror Peyton had been looking in. "You don't ever have to feel that way with me." She pointed to the mirror. "That girl, that beautiful blonde haired girl standing there, she will never be anything but perfect to me. That's why I wanted you to hear that song. I meant it, every word. Those scars and bruises you have, they'll fade. All of it will. I know part of this will stay with you forever in your mind. But I need you to let go of some of. The insecurity you feel, the fear I see when I look at you sometimes, let it fade away too." She didn't bother to wipe her tears as she continued to watch her friend in the reflection of the mirror.

"But Brooke…"

"No Peyton, no buts. I want you to be yourself around me. Like before. " She turned to face her. Bringing her had up to gently trace the outline of the bite mark still barely visible on the thin girl's collar bone.

Peyton felt goose bumps at the gentle touch. It was a good feeling though, like the kiss they had shared earlier. It had a calming effect on her. She closed her eyes as Brooke's fingers continued to trace every visible bruise or fading scar.

"I want to help make these go away." She leaned in, gently kissing the bite marks.

Peyton was a little surprised at the moan that escaped her lips before she had time to stifle it. She let Brooke's kisses continue to gently push her back onto the bed, where Brooke's arms held her and guided her back until she was lying there, lost in the sensation of Brooke's tender touch.

Brooke's kisses reached from her neck to her lips. It was there that she stopped, propping herself up on her elbow. She couldn't believe the relaxation that had covered Peyton's face.

"Why'd you stop?"

Brooke grinned. She had never heard that tone of voice before. Not from Peyton. Her voice was almost hoarse, sexy even. It sent shivers down her spine. She reached up, playing with a stray blonde curl. "Because I don't think we're ready for anything more than kisses right now." She watched as the relaxed look on Peyton's face turned to frustration. "I don't want to rush this." She felt her cheeks blush as she spoke. "It's not about just sex with you. I know I love you, and I want this to be perfect. I want us to be perfect." She leaned down, placing another gentle kiss on the girl's forehead.

Those big green eyes were staring at her when she pulled back. "You're beautiful Brooke. Inside and out, you know that right?"

She shrugged. "Right back at ya." She stood up, reaching out both hands and pulling the blonde to her feel. She took the shirt that was still clutched in her hand and pulled it away. "My P. Sawyer doesn't have to hide anything from me. She turned and opened the door but was stopped by that voice again.

"I am you know?"

Brooke cocked her head to the side giving the blonde a confuse look. "What?"

Peyton smiled. "Yours."

And again, no one could touch the heart of Brooke Davis like this girl. She would spend the rest of her life making this sure this girl never regretted those words.

They made their way out across the white sand. It was beautiful here. It was peaceful and calm, something they both needed. They spread a blanket out and laid down across it, letting the serenity of the beach wash over them. This was the perfect place for them to be.

Down the beach, in one of those little dots the girls could see, Dan waited. The little house was empty, must be a vacation house for somebody. He was a little put out by his surroundings. He was use to his mansion of a beach house. Not this shabby two bedroom piece of crap. He ran his fingers along a mantle pulling it back to reveal dust. This was beneath him. But, in order to get what he wanted he could slum it for a few days. Just the memories of his little blond girl made it worth it.

He had brought a few things with him, clothes and few canned foods. The most important thing her brought was the little revolver in the side pocket of his bag. That was all he needed really.

He looked down the beach at the little cabin. He could see it there, but knew nothing of what was going on inside. He watched and could just barely make out two forms coming from the back. They looked to be pretty close, and he couldn't be sure, but it looked like neither of them was wearing anything more than a bikini. In his mind she was teasing him, taunting him.

There would be no way to sneak up on them in the daylight, it was too risky. He would wait. He may even hold out a few days just to take in their actions, see how close they really were. He was a patient man when he needed to be.

He had avoided any contact or being seen by anybody after his release. Nobody understood. Nobody knew the way this girl made him feel. It didn't matter to him what they thought. He knew this girl was meant to be his. She had to be his.

He made himself comfortable on the small back porch of this hell hole. At least he could enjoy the view.


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 We Are Broken

Three days into spring break and they were both beginning to think the same thing. This was their heaven. There hadn't been a cloud in the sky since they got here, just warm sun and a comfortable breeze. They had spent today just as they spent the ones before. Waking up, fixing whatever they wanted for breakfast, going out to the beach with a blanket and basket full of food in tow. After they had their feel of soaking up as much sun as possible they would retreat to the little cabin. There they would watch a movie from the vast collection of kids dvd's that had been left there. It was like bringing them back into their childhood. They were able to place themselves back in that innocence they had both once had.

The sun had long ago set and the girls were wrapping up their nightly movie. As the credits rolled the cleanup had started. Peyton started to the kitchen with the empty popcorn bowl, Brooke following behind her with their empty cups.

"I think this might become a habit."

Brooke turned smiling at blonde. "I could handle that." She reached down, turning on the radio as she passed by. The both burst into laughter as 'Wannabe' started blaring from the speakers.

The two started to do the dishes, neither of them knowing they were being watched. The devil himself stood watching them through the side window. Far enough off they couldn't see him in the dark, but close enough he could watch their playful banter.

He had learned enough over the past few days to tell there was more than friendship there. He could use that to his advantage. He already knew Peyton would do anything for Brooke. There was no doubt in his mind the same thing could be said about Brooke. Only thing was, how far would Brooke go for her friend? He smiled that crooked wicked grin as he pictured the two of them. Would they cry for each other? Would they give him whatever he wanted? Peyton was his obsession, Brooke would just be an added bonus. "Get ready girls."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He stopped hearing the voice behind him. Turning his smile grew as he saw the source.

"See Danny, I always keep my promises, and I promised that sweet girl you would never put your hands on her again." Whitey stood, his rifle never shook as he pointed it at Dan.

"Come on coach, are you just jealous I got to her first?" He watched as a look of disgust crossed over the old man's face. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Camilla blonde."

Whitey smiled in spite of himself. "After years of coaching you do really think you can twist this, maybe make me angry enough to make a mistake?" He let out a small laugh. "You don't know how much I've thought about this over the years. Watching you, the way you've treated your sons. The way you've treated Karen. When you put your hands on that sweet girl in there you crossed a line Danny."

"Save it old man." Dan took a step closer to him, testing the waters. "We both know you won't use that gun." He watched as the smile disappeared from the older man's face.

"Care to test that theory Danny?" Hate. Pure hate was the only expression on the coach's face. It rolled off the old man in waves and for the first time in a long time Dan felt fear. "Why don't you turn around and head on up to that cabin there. I'm pretty sure one of those girls would be more than happy to put a call into the cops for us. Oh, go ahead and put your hands where I can see them, my eyes play tricks sometimes, old age and all. I might mistake a twitch and accidently shoot you." He smiled as Dan lifted his hands in the air and started to the cabin.

His mind raced with possibilities. He couldn't fail, not now. Not when he was so close to finally having what he wanted. As the distance between him and the cabin became shorter the only thing he could think of was Peyton. The way he saw it Whitey had already taken enough from him. He had watched as both of his son's came to think of Whitey as friend rather than a coach. He had watched as Keith, his own brother, would rather spend any time he wasn't with Karen with the old man. Whitey had already come between him and his family. He wasn't gonna let him come between him and the girl that waited on him inside that cabin.

They came to the steps at the front porch. Slowly he made his way up them. He reached his hand up, knocking on the door.

Inside the girls were just finishing up the dishes when the knock caught there attention.

"You expecting company?" Brooke had a glass dish in her hand, drying it.

"I'm not, unless it's a not so late night booty call for you." Peyton playfully smacked Brooke with the dish towel.

"Ya know Peyt, if that turns out to be Lucas you might regret those words." She watched as jealousy flashed in the blonde's eyes. "Kidding, just kidding." She threw her hands up playfully as she made her way to the door, honestly expecting to see Lucas, maybe even Karen standing outside. When the door opened and her eyes met his she could have sworn she felt her heart stop. It looked like slow motion to her as the dish fell to the ground and shattered.

He stepped forward, really more like he was pushed forward from the barrel of the rifle. He watched as relief washed over Brooke's face when she spotted the man behind him.

"You girls ok?"

"Yeah coach." Her voice was shaking and she couldn't control it. She hadn't seen Dan since the day she had knocked him off of her friend.

"Who was it Brooke?" Peyton came around the doorway, her eyes instantly falling on Dan.

It was a blur to both girls. Dan knew once Peyton came into view the old man's eyes would be on her. In a heartbeat he shifted his body, his hands grabbing back for the barrel that had been pushing into him. He jerked the gun, pulling it easily out of Whitey's hands. When a back motion he hit him between the eyes, knocking him out instantly.

He smiled as he turned back, looking at the two trophies he had just won. "Both of you, on the couch." He watched as they stood there, motionless. "NOW!" He screamed causing both girls to jump.

They did as he said, Brooke reaching and grabbing Peyton's hand, squeezing it tightly. She was terrified at the feeling. When they sat down she noticed that not only was her hand shaking, but her whole body was in a state of tremors. She sat down on the couch, pulling the blonde down with her and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. They sat there, watching as Dan pulled Whitey's unconscious body completely into the cabin. He pulled the door to behind him, turning the deadbolt as it closed. He held up the rifle, almost as if to inspect it. "You know, I don't much care for these." They watched as he unloaded the gun, slipping the shells into his pocket.

After he had finished he looked over at the two girls on the couch. In Peyton he saw fear. That only made him want her more. Brooke, on the other hand, showed the complete opposite. She held onto his prize with a look of protectiveness. He didn't like it. He would let it slide for the moment. He smiled at them as he sat down in the chair closest to Peyton. He reached his hand out, his intention had been to place it on her thigh. Before he could make contact he was stopped by her protector. He watched as Brooke stood up, placing herself between him and Peyton.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Her words were steady and her voice a lot stronger than it had been earlier.

He stood up, his large frame towering over the young girl. He looked her up and down, as if sizing her up. Before she had time to think, or react he back handed her. The force splitting her lip instantly.

Peyton stood, ready to rush to Brooke's side.

"No!" He grabbed her arm, excited as she tried to jerk away from him. "You can't rescue her anymore. That changed when you let her catch us." He pulled her closer, roughly kissing her on the neck. He took an arm, picking Peyton up by the waist. With the other he reached down, jerking Brooke up by the forearm. "You two wanna play rough, I have no problems with that." He carried Peyton and half drug Brooke to the bedroom. There he threw Peyton to the bed, watching as her thin frame bounced a few times before settling. He lifted Brooke up, shoving her into the same spot.

He walked out of the room, returning too quickly for either of them to make a run for it. He had a chair in his hand, a chair from the kitchen. He sat it down facing the bed. He reached both hands into both of his pockets. Pulling them out he revealed in his left hand a silver roll of duct tape. In his right, a small black and silver revolver. "This" He said, nodding to the revolver. "This is what I prefer."

He motioned to the chair. "You won't be needed on the bed tonight Brooke, but I thought you might want a front row seat." He motioned to the chair.

She started to protest but stopped just as quickly as he pointed the gun at Peyton. "If you play nice I will." He smiled as he turned to Peyton, the young girl's eyes wide with fear as she looked straight into the barrel of the gun.

So many emotions ran through Brooke. She didn't want to leave Peyton's side. She's was afraid though. This mad man had a gun pointed at her friend, her soul mate. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Slowly, she made her way to the chair.

Dan smiled as the girl took her seat, sending a glare of pure loathing in his direction.

"Don't worry." He stepped behind her, pulling her hands tightly together where he began wrapping the tape around them. "I won't leave you out, I promise." He kissed her gently on the cheek, causing her to feel the need to vomit. Within a matter of minutes he had her body secure in the chair. The tape so tight around her wrist and ankles she swore she was losing blood circulation.

He looked now at his obsession. Before he could continue he needed a few answers. "Did you tell her about us? Is that why she came to the apartment?"

She shook her head, silent tears falling down her face. "I….I didn't, I swear I didn't."

The force of contact nearly knocked Brooke out. It wasn't a back hand, not even a slap. This time is was a closed fist that collided with her cheek bone.

"Don't lie to me!" His teeth were gritted tightly together, his face contorted in anger.

Peyton watched as Brooke squinted like she was trying to regain her vision. "Please don't." Her voice was nothing but a plea. "I didn't tell her. I promise I didn't tell her."

He smiled. He turned his attention back to Brooke, he grabbed her roughly by the face pointing the gun in her face. "Did she tell you, did she tell you everything?"

"You're sick." That husky voice didn't waver. She stared at him defiantly.

He squeezed her face harder, this time pointing the gun back at Peyton. "After you caught us, did she tell you everything?"

Her teeth were gritted this time. She wasn't a murderer but she swore she could be tonight. Again she answered. "Yes."

He loosened his grip. "Really?" He looked to Peyton. "Did you tell her you enjoyed it?"

"You're lying!" Brooke shouted from his side.

"No, no I'm not." He smiled as he looked from Brooke to Peyton. "You didn't tell her how you're body reacted, did you? You didn't tell her about that one night when you actually felt pleasure in my touch."

She could feel her face blush as Brooke looked at her. She could feel the shame as her cheeks burned. "No, I didn't."

"Tell her now, tell her how you liked it."

She looked at him then back at Brooke. Her eyes pleading with her to understand. "He made me Brooke. I tried not to, I tried to fight it." She felt it as the cold steel of the gun hit her face. She saw different colors dance in front of her eyelids until her focus came back into view.

"You know, I thought you loved her." He motioned from the blonde to Brooke. "I thought you would do anything to protect her."

"I would….I will." Peyton looked at Brooke. Her eye was already starting to swell, blood still running from her lip. "I'll do whatever you want…. Please, don't hurt her." She looked at Dan, directly in his eyes. "Take me with you and leave her here."

"Peyton!" Brooke struggled desperately trying to get free from the chair.

She wouldn't look at her. Her sole purpose from the start of this was to protect Brooke. She stood, walking over to Dan. He didn't let his guard down. He was taken by surprise as the blonde ran her hand gently from the bottom of his neck to his chest. "I'll go with you and I'll do whatever you want me to do."

Her eyes held no fear and her tears had stopped.

"Please." She pleaded again.

He smiled. "Whatever I want?"

She nodded. Still ignoring the protest that came from the brunette taped to the chair.

He started to grab her by the arm but stopped.

"Wait. I need to….Can I say good-bye?" She motioned toward Brooke.

"Make it quick." He watched as she turned, kneeling down in front of the chair. He backed away a little, giving her some space. She was his, finally his. He thought he was showing her how much he cared by giving her that little act of what he saw as kindness.

Peyton tried to smile, placing her hands first on Brooke's knees. She whispered, knowing good and well he could still hear her. "Don't talk, please." She reached up, wiping on her tears away with one hand, with the other she reached into her own jean pocket. "I can only make it through this knowing you're safe. I'm sorry Brooke." She wrapped her hands around the girl, giving her an awkward hug around the chair. Very gently she placed one of her hands inside Brookes. She prayed the girl wouldn't give Dan any reason to suspect anything as she put the key to the cabin insider her hand. She hoped Brooke would use the key to cut away the tape. She placed a kiss gently on her forehead. "I love you…" She was able to truly smile as she said it. "Always."

She slowly stood turning back to face Dan. " Can I grab my hoodie, it's a little cool out there." He nodded, still in a slight shock that he was getting what he had wanted for so long. She reached over on the closet door pulling her Keith Scott Motors hoodie from the small hook it hung on.

He had no idea as she slipped it on what was inside it. The day they had gotten to the cabin she had prepared herself for this. The first thing she had done when Brooke took a shower the night they arrived was go to this same room, the master bedroom. She had opened the top drawer on the left, removed the fake bottom and taken from it the pistol that had belonged to Karen's dad. That same pistol was now resting, unknown to anyone other than her, in the front pocket of the hoodie.

Brooke screamed on last time, praying for some small miracle. "Don't Peyton…Please don't." She shook her chair again, struggling with the unseen key trying desperately to cut through the tape. "Peyton, I love you, please."

She had only turned to look for a minute. That was all it took. Dan, fearful that the cries from her girlfriend would change her mind, took his gun free hand and grabbed a hand full of those big blonde curls. He pulled her with him as they left the room and a still screaming, pleading Brooke.

The music still played as she watched them walk out. She did her damndest to cut through the tape as the words filled what she prayed wasn't an empty house.

I am outside, and I've been waiting on the sun

With my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't belong

My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize

Tell me why we live like this

It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. She let Dan continue to push her down the hallway. She thought of the look on Brooke's face when she had told her she loved her. The way her friend had looked so beaten and bruised. This was her fault. She should have been stronger, she should have never let it get to this point. As they reached the living room, her back still facing him, she reached down, pulling the small pistol from her hoodie pocket. She wasn't going to do this again. She wasn't gonna let him do this to her again.

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers tower over me

"Keys blondie, where are they?" She felt his grip tighten as he pulled her head back by her hair.

"On the counter." She waited, her breath so much calmer than she would have thought. This was it, this was her chance. Dan turned, his body to the side of hers now. She watched as he reached for the keys with his hand, the same hand that still had hold onto the revolver.

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore our innocence

All the promise we adored

Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole

It happened in a split second, if even that. She jerked her body to face him, feeling the hair pull from her head as he tightened his hold, trying not to let her go. In one movement, before Dan had time to point his gun at her, she was a few feet from him. He had lost his grip on her. She couldn't help but feel glad for the small spark of fear she saw in his eyes. He stood now, facing her, looking at the small pistol she had pointed at his chest.

Lock the doors

Cause I'd like to capture this voice that came to me tonight

So everyone will have a choice

And under red lights I'll show myself it wasn't forged

We are at war

We live like this

He smiled a little, she couldn't tell if he was being cocky, or just nervous maybe. "You won't do it little girl. You know why?" She watched his face, keeping an eye on his still outstretched hand that held his gun, still pointing toward the counter. "You don't have the nerve. You know you belong to me, you know you always will. You're mine."

She wasn't his. She was Brookes.

Keep me safe inside

Your arms like towers tower over me

"You're wrong." Her hand was as steady as her voice. She didn't even close her eyes as she pulled the trigger. She wasn't surprised as the gun recoiled a little. She watched as Dan's eyes showed shock, pain, and now more than ever, fear. She watched as he stumbled back, losing his balance and landing on the kitchen floor. About the same time, she heard his gun as it hit the floor.

Taking a step back she felt as her back hit the wall behind her. She let her body slide down the wall. She looked at the gun in her hand. In a way Dan was right, a part of her would always be his. He would always be in her mind, he was the one who had killed part of her soul. It was too much. She felt her hand slightly tremble as she turned the gun, pointing it at herself. She closed her eyes.

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore our innocence

All the promise we adored

Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole

"Don't."

One word. One word so full of fear and hurt. It nearly broke her heart. She opened her eyes and looked, her eyes finally finding the brunette in the hallway. "Don't do it Peyt." She watched as the girl cautiously kept her distance. Tears flowed steadily down the beautiful girls' bruised face. She look so hurt, worse than she'd ever seen before. "It's over now, please don't leave me. Don't leave me before I have the chance to make this right for you."

Tower over me

Tower over me

She closed her eyes again. A tear slowly made its way down her face as she opened them and looked into those big brown eyes. "I'm sorry Brooke." She let out a small breath " I'm sorry." She closed her eyes one more time. Not listening to the voice of her best friend, her soul mate. She couldn't even hear the music anymore.

And I'll take the truth at any cost

She smiled a little as an image of Brooke came up in her mind. The Brooke from before, the one that laughed and enjoyed every day. She felt deep down that they would never get that back. Taking in a breath, she squeezed, pulling the trigger on the gun that was now pressed to her temple.

Cause we are broken

What must we do to restore our innocence

All the promise we adored

Give us life again, cause we just wanna be whole

Hope this chapter was long enough for you

Ok, I wonder now just how many of you are cursing me as you get to the bottom of this page. I should have another update before the weekend, so don't hate on me too much.

The song is We Are Broken by Paramore.

Thanks for reading, as always reviews are loved.


	15. Chapter 16

Ok, so it's a shorter chapter, felt like mostly filler to me. Had to get it out of the way so here ya go.

Chapter 15 Barely Breathing

She didn't know if she was still breathing or if her ears had defied her. There was no loud bang, no final silence. The only thing either girl heard was a faint and simple "click."

Peyton opened her eyes in disbelief. The gun hadn't fired. She had only a second to look at the small gun before it was jerked out of her hands. A terrified Brooke stood over her. Her body shook as she grabbed Peyton, pulling her as close as humanly possible. "Oh, God Peyt." She buried her head in the girls shoulder. "I thought I lost you." She pulled back. Concern still evident in her eyes, but more so she could see anger. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She still held tightly to her hands, afraid that if she let go the girl may just disappear. "Why would you even…"

A groggy Whitey interrupted her. "Girls?"

Brooke threw a look at Peyton, one that let her know this wasn't over and they were going to talk about it later. "We're here coach." She went over to him, pulling out her cell and dialing 911. She quickly told the operator where they were and the jest of what had happened.

For twenty minutes they sat waiting on the ambulance to come. She looked over to Whitey. He had a spilt in the center of his forehead, but it had already stopped bleeding. She propped him up with a cushion from the couch. She turned her attention to Peyton. The blonde sat there, her back still against that same wall with her knees pulled to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around them with her head tilted up. She looked lost in thought. More than that she was lost.

As the paramedics filed in they worked on Dan first. Peyton sank deeper in herself as one of the medics announced he still had a heartbeat. They loaded him onto a stretcher taking him from the house. Whitey was next, though not as serious. At best he had a concussion. The police took their statements, though Brooke hadn't heard exactly what Peyton told them. She was relieved when she saw the same two detectives that had talked to them in the hospital. The male cop had talked to her while Burke had talked to Peyton.

After promising them she would bring Peyton and herself to the hospital, the two girls were left alone in the cabin. There was a silence that could nearly suffocate a person in there. The only noise heard was from Brooke, she was throwing all they had brought into bags, making sure she could still see Peyton at all times. She paused only when she caught sight of her on reflection in the window. Her face…it didn't look like her anymore. Her lip was still swollen, she could see where the blood had now dried. Her cheek held a similar cut, only deeper. Dan must have split the skin when he punched her. Her head ached, hell her whole body hurt. If it weren't for the need to take care of the girl she loved she would have broken down right then. Prying her eyes away she turned back to Peyton. Again, she had been willing to give anything to save her. Just this time, it was too much. She wondered if she would ever be able to reach her, would she be able to bring back from whatever dark place she was in.

The ride to the hospital was filled with nothing but the music that came from the radio. Peyton sat in the passenger side seat, her eyes staring out the window. She couldn't shake the images from her head. She couldn't get the look of Dan's body as it fell to the floor. At the time she had thought she'd killed him. She couldn't get the image of Brooke's horrified face as she pulled the gun from her hands. What if that gun had fired? What if now, instead of riding home together, Brooke was alone and on her way home with thoughts of her funeral on her mind? It would have hurt her. She hadn't thought about it when she pulled the trigger. She had only wanted everything to go away. All the memories, all the pain, she wanted it to stop.

The broken clock is a comfort,  
it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
from stealing all my time

She wondered if she would sleep tonight. Would she be able to close her eyes again?

And I am here still waiting  
though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best,  
like you've already figured out

She ran a shaky hand through her hair. She didn't think she could cry anymore.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

She looked at Brooke. Her eyes were focused ahead, concentrating on the open road ahead of them. Tears fell every now and then, but she didn't bother to wipe them away. It hurt knowing she had caused them.

So I'm holdin on

I'm holdin on

I'm holdin on

I'm barely holdin onto you

She could hold on for Brooke. Couldn't she?

The broken locks were a warning  
you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded,  
I'm an open book instead

Brooke tried to not to look over. She knew Peyton was watching her, but right now she was pissed. Why? That's the only question that ran through her mind. Why would she give up? After all the shit he had put her through, why would she quit fighting now? She wanted to yell, she wanted her to know how bad this hurt. She wanted to just shake her, shake her until she some kind of understanding settled into her mind.

And I still see your reflection  
inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose,  
they're still looking for life

"Brooke."

That voice, that broken voice again. She turned this time glancing at her friend. The radio still played and the words held more meaning than they had ever held before.

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
Is the pain is there healing?  
In your name I find meaning

"I'm sorry."

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you will throw my way  
And I'm hangin' on to the words you say  
You said that I will be ok

Much like the ride over here Brooke once again hit the brakes and pulled the comet off of the deserted road. She took a hand from the steering wheel clutching it into a fist then opening it. "Sorry doesn't cut it Peyton." She watched as the blonde cast her eyes down, she looked ashamed. "Do you understand what just happened? What you almost did back there?"

"I wasn't thinking Brooke." He voice was still broken, but what was scary was she didn't cry. "I just wanted it to stop. I wanted it all to stop." She reached up, tracing a finger across the bruise on her cheek. "I let him hurt you." She looked away for a second then back to Brooke. "He wasn't lying Brooke." She shook her head. "I did…..you know…..once. He made me though. I couldn't stand you knowing that."

Was this what it really boiled down to? Her anger started to fade a little. "Peyton, when someone holds you down, when someone forces you to do something or forces your body to do what they want, it's still rape."

"Brooke you don't understand."

"What Peyton, what don't I understand? You would rather die, you would rather kill yourself than give things a chance to get better? You don't understand Peyton. If that gun had gone off, if you…..if you had died….Dan would've won. He would have known that he pushed you that far."

"I'm scared Brooke." Her eyes held so much fear that it hurt to look into them. "I'm terrified that if you know everything, everything I did, you won't want me."

"Listen to me." She waited until she knew she had her undivided attention. "Listen really good. I'm scared too. But…I will never and have never thought any less of you. You are the strongest person I have ever known. Please, don't give up. We can do this Peyton, we can make it through this. She reached over once again holding her. She prayed silently that something would give. She prayed that somehow they would really make it through this.

She pulled the car back out on the road way. She was more scared and more determined now than she had been in a while.

The broken lights on the freeway  
left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now,  
haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain there is healing  
In your name I find meaning

So I'm holdin' on,  
I'm holdin' on,  
I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The song is Broken by Lifehouse. Thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 17

Ok, so it took me a little longer to update. Sorry. This chapter isn't very long, but at least it's something, right?

Chapter 16 Bad News

_She watched as Dan looked over Brooke, taking in every inch of her body. This wasn't right, it couldn't be. She was taped to a chair, hands behind her back. She tried to scream, she tried to move but nothing. No sound, no movement. She looked over into those big brown eyes. They were crying, she wasn't going to make it through this. _

_ "Help me Peyton, help me." She reached out a shaky had, just to try and grab hold of a little bit of freedom. He was too big, he grabbed her arms forcefully, pinning them to the bed. "Don't let him get me, please Peyt." _

_ She struggled more with the confines of her chair. If she could just break the damn tape, if she could just get loose. She pulled, feeling the skin on her arm tear. Just a little further….finally, the tape snapped. Quickly, she tackled Dan. It did nothing, nothing but make him angry. He hit Brooke with such force it knocked her out. Turning to Peyton he smiled, blood poured from an open wound in his chest. "You lose again girly." He reached out, grabbing her by both wrists. "Broooke!" _

_ She prayed for an answer as she struggled to get her arms free. "I'm sorry Brooke! Please Brooke."_

"Peyton!"

_ There it was, her saving grace. She couldn't get his hands off of her. She needed to be loose, she needed to protect Brooke._

"Peyton! It's me Peyt…."

_ Those hands held tighter and she fought harder. She promised herself it wouldn't be like this again. She was shocked when one of her hands finally slid out of his sweaty grip. With all the force she had she swung, and she swung hard. _

"Damnit Peyton…"

Why was Brooke cussing her? She was doing this for her. She went from feeling like a fighter to freezing. Water. Where the hell did that come from? She gasped a little, trying to get the water out of her mouth. Opening her eyes everything slowly came into view. Dan wasn't in the room, but Brooke was. She was in her room, red walls and all. Brooke stood at the side of the bed, an empty glass in one hand, the other was wiping blood from the reopened cut on her lip.

"It was a dream Peyt, just a dream." Brooke sat the glass on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed beside the now wide awake Peyton.

She looked around, still trying to make it all register. It was a dream, just a nightmare. Slowly it all came back to her. Dan wasn't here, he couldn't be. Dan was in jail again. She hadn't killed him, the bullet stopped just inches from her heart. Ironic since no one knew he had a heart.

She felt herself calm down a little as Brooke began to rub her back in small, gentle circles. "I'm right here Peyton." She scooted closer trying her best to give the girl a feeling of security. This was the fourth nightmare in four days. They were getting worse and there was nothing that made them stop. She watched as Peyton ran a shaky hand through her wet hair. "Wanna talk about it?"

The blonde shook her head, just as she had every time Brooke asked. "Peyton."

"Don't Brooke, not now….Please." She shifted herself on the bed, creating a small distance between her and Brooke. "I…I don't want to talk about it, I don't wanna remember it."

She watched as Peyton hung her head. It was 8 a.m. on Sunday morning, there last day before school started back. Since everything had happened she had been a different person. She barely let Brooke touch her and when she did it wasn't for long. Most of the time she had spent her time locked within herself. She would talk, but not about anything important or serious.

"I'm gonna go get changed, and dry." She looked down taking note of her clothes. When she looked up she remembered Brooke's bleeding lip. "Sorry…..I didn't…." She pointed to Brooke's lip. "I'm sorry."

"S'ok Peyt." She watched as the blonde curls disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing she went down stairs. There she was met by an overly cheery Haley. The house hadn't been empty since they got home. Haley and Nathan had set up camp in the living room. They had tried to reassure them they were fine, but neither would leave. It felt good though, having more help there with them.

"So I've got pancakes fixed, and the eggs are almost ready." She smacked Nathan's hand as he reached down for another piece of bacon. "And if you guys don't hurry there won't be any bacon left."

"What, I'm a growing boy."

"Just what are you growing into?"

Watching these two was really something to her. There were so in love and so much like the couple she wanted her and Peyton to be. There was no doubt in her mind they would get to that point, she just wondered how long it would take.

"You're better half in the shower?"

She smiled at Haley. "She's just getting dressed. She'll be down in a few." She watched as Haley scraped the eggs into a bowl.

"I'm gonna catch a quick run." Nathan leaned down kissing his wife on the cheek. "Save me some pancakes." With that he was out of the kitchen and out the door.

"Thanks tutor wife. It means a lot you guys being here."

"No need to thank us. You could do me a favor though." She looked to Brooke, a concerned expression on her face. "You could talk to me. Tell me what I can do to help make this better."

Brooke sighed. "I wish I could. Truth is I don't know what to tell you. Peyton won't really talk to me, she just shuts down if I mention Dan."

"It'll get better, we just have to give her time."

"I don't know, it's like every time we get close to normal, something happens."

"Well" Haley walked around the table, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll just have to make sure that normal happens pretty soon, for both of you."

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

They both turned to see Peyton in the door way. She was dressed and her hair in a cascade of curls around her face. She looked tired, exhausted.

"Come on blondie, I got pancakes and all kind of goodies ready." Haley pulled away, giving Brooke a gentle pat on the arm.

"As long as Brooke didn't cook it, I'll eat." She gave a half smile as she sat down and started to eat.

Two hours later the day had continued to be peaceful. All three girls had enjoyed just being in each other's company. Nathan had made himself scarce just to give them time together. It was good, for all of them.

Haley watched as her two friends stayed close on the couch. Not close enough to be touching, just close enough to look protective. She had heard about everything that had happened at the cabin, everything. It hurt to know that they almost lost Peyton. She wondered though, if she were in her place would she be strong enough to fight, to want to wake up every day. When Brooke had told her about the gun they spent the majority of that day cleaning out the house, getting rid of anything that Peyton could use to hurt herself. She noticed now how Brooke never left Peyton alone for very long. She watched them both and caught them stealing glances every now and then. It was like her and Nathan. There had always been something between them, something she thought was more than friendship. She wondered if that was true. Was there more going on than she knew of? If there was, was she ok with it? Oddly enough she was. Lucas wouldn't be, but she was. She'd just have to help Luke deal with it, he'd understand eventually. She was pulled from her thoughts as Brooke's cell started to ring.

Checking the screen she looked at them both with a confused expression. "It's my dad." She opened the phone. "Hey…..what?...no, I mean I haven't seen her." She stood up and started to pace. "But how can she….I thought the papers were almost done….I'm still with Peyton."

At the mention of her name she looked up. She hadn't really been paying attention but she could see that Brooke looked scared, angry even. She watched as her friend continued to pace.

"No…..ok, I will. Love you too." She hung up the phone. "This isn't good, this is so not good."

"Brooke, what is it?" Haley watched as Brooke took notice that she wasn't alone in the room.

"That was my dad." She sat back down on the couch on the opposite end from Peyton. "Victoria is trying to stop the emancipation. She's on her way here, now. She told him she was taking me back with her."

"She can't do that, can she?" Peyton watched as Brooke shook her head.

"I don't know. I still have a month before I turn 18, he said the papers aren't finalized yet and if she finds me I have to go with her. She's pissed right now." She looked up and saw the fear in those big green eyes. "Hey, don't worry." She reached over, placing a hand on her knee. "She can't get to me, I promise she'll have more of a fight with me now than she's ever seen in her life." She knew she wasn't lying. She would fight. She would fight like hell to make sure she wasn't taken from the only person who had ever given a damn about her.


	17. Chapter 18

Ok, so it took me a little longer to get this chapter up. Sorry bout that. I hope I don't confuse anyone with this chapter, if you get lost just ask and I'll explain. Get ready for a plot twist.

Chapter 17 Can I Quit Now?

They sat and waited. It had been an hour since Brooke's dad had called and nothing had happened yet. The girls had jumped at the sound of every car that passed by the house. Brooke had tried to put on a brave front, she had even started another movie, but no one had paid any attention to it. They couldn't. If Victoria showed up, what were they gonna do? They couldn't fight her, legally she was Brooke's mom.

The three girls had stayed close together, with the exception of Haley excusing herself for a few minutes earlier. She had walked out back but came in a few minutes later. They were all lost in their own thoughts and worries.

Peyton sat wondering if Victoria would win. Would she take Brooke, would they be able to stop her? If she did take her, then everything that had happened the last few months would be for nothing. Everything she had done would mean nothing. A month with Victoria would be like a year in hell. Brooke was usually strong, but she was never weaker than when she was with her mom. She had always hated the way Victoria tore Brooke down when they were younger. Nothing was ever good enough, Brooke was never good enough for her. She could remember countless nights of Brooke crying, trying to figure out some way to please her mom. Truth was, Victoria couldn't be pleased. She had never wanted Brooke, which was clear to anyone who had been around the two of them together.

Brooke stared off into space. If she had to leave, what would happen to Peyton? She was terrified. She still hadn't gotten the image of Peyton with that gun out of her mind. She had woke up several times since they had been back, just to make sure the blonde was still breathing. Peyton had been through hell these past months. She had done so much to protect Brooke, now it was her turn. Though now, Brooke was trying desperately to protect Peyton from herself. All sharp objects and medicine had been taken out of the house. Haley had helped her. But there was this sinking feel in Brooke's gut that it wouldn't be enough. What if Victoria took her away and Peyton had the chance to end it? Would she? She couldn't get her to talk to her, she had no idea where Peyton's mind was at.

All three girls jumped as the doorbell rang. Haley felt her heart sink as she made her way to the door. She glanced at both of her friends that were still sitting on the couch. She had barely gotten the door open when someone pushed it forcefully from the other side.

"Where is she?" Victoria walked past Haley, pushing her slightly as she went by.

"Mother…"

Victoria cut her off. "I don't want to hear it. Get your things you're coming with me."

"No….I'm not." Brooke stood up quickly, she looked defiant, determined.

Peyton watched in surprise. Brooke had never stood up or even raised her voice to her mom, not in the entire time they had known each other.

Victoria scanned the room, looking at all three girls. "I am not here to play games with you. You father is the one to blame for this, not me. Get your things. NOW BROOKE!"

"No. I'm not a child anymore….."

"In that case, you shouldn't act like one. You don't seriously think you're going to stay here, do you? I have already talked to my lawyer, he is in the process now of stopping those ridiculous little papers your father filed. Do you honestly think any judge will let you stay here." She looked at Peyton. "She's a leech Brooke. No daughter of mine will stay here with this….this….whore. Or so I've been told."

"Now you wait a minute."

Peyton and Brooke both turned with surprise to see Haley. She had crossed the room in just a few steps and was now standing between the girls and Victoria. "You have no right to come in here…"

"Who are you?" Victoria looked at her as though she were a fly that needed to be swatted.

"Who am I?" She gritted her teeth. "I am one of the few people that has been here, for Peyton and for Brooke. I've been with them both though all the crap they have put with here lately and I'll be damned if you get to stand there and cut them down or treat them as though your opinion counts."

"Please…." Victoria rolled her eyes. " You're a child. Probably another little stray my daughter brought home." She looked past Haley to Brooke. "You know you're beloved Peyton slept with a man old enough to be her father, and from what I've heard from Mr. Scott she was just as willing as he was, like a dog in heat."

Brooke stood up so quickly she nearly knocked Haley over when she stopped in front of her mom. "He raped her." She had tears in her eyes but her voice was like ice. "She did the unthinkable just to protect me from you." She stopped as she realized something. "You talked to Dan?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. He told me you were here. He also told me of the hideous lie she told you, about him blackmailing you father, as well as telling me about their little on going affair." She took another glance at Peyton. "Personally, I would have took him for a man with better taste."

No one saw it coming, but they should have. The slap was heard throughout the quiet house, knocking Victoria back a few steps. Victoria looked back, shock in her face as her eyes landed on the very pissed off face of the young girl who had hit her. "You just bought yourself a lawsuit."

"You think I give a damn?" Haley walked closer, almost nose to nose with the other woman. "Say one more thing to upset either one of these girls, which both are MY family by the way, and I'll knock every one of those expensive looking teeth down your petty little throat." She took a breath, trying with all her might not to do just that. "You aren't taking anyone from this house today."

Victoria looked at her, her hand still holding onto her stinging cheek. "Who's gonna stop me, you?" She inched forward, watching as the young girl never once backed down.

"Actually, I am." They turned to see Karen in the doorway. Two police officers standing behind her, one of which was holding a few papers. "See Victoria, that sweet girl in front of you called me earlier. You may think you can push them around because they are just children….but I'm not." She walked closer, taking the papers from the officer and heading toward Brooke with a pen in her other hand. She looked at Brooke and smiled warmly. "It's going to be alright." She handed the pen to Brooke as well as the papers. "As soon as Brooke signs this restraining order you will be removed from this house." She pointed at the two police men. "When I found out what was going on, I called your husband. With his statement to the police department about the way you treat your daughter and the circumstances as to why you took interest in her now it was more than enough to put a restraining order against you. Unfortunately, you'll have to take Brooke to court in order to have it dropped. They should get to your case in a month or so." She smiled as she watched Victoria's face contort into anger.

"You cannot be serious."

"I am." She walked closer, closing the gap between the two of them. He frame smaller than woman in front of her, but not the slightest bit intimidated. "These are my girls, have been since the day I met them. You ever come near them, or threaten them again, and I promise you what you felt from Haley's little slap won't compare to what I can do." She watched as Victoria slacked off the slightest. " Before you get to either of these girls you'll have to go through me first."

Victoria looked at Karen, she knew she had been defeated this time. "Brooke, if you sign those papers…"

"Don't you dare threaten her." Karen watched as Victoria glanced from her back to Brooke. "I'm your mother Brooke."

Brooke looked from her to the paper. She place them against Haley's back, using her as a prop she signed them. "No Victoria, you never have been."

She handed the papers to Karen who motioned for the officers. Handing the forms to them she watched as they starting leading Victoria to the door. "This isn't over." Victoria called over the policeman's shoulder. "I promise you this is FAR from over."

They continued to watch as the men escorted her out. Karen turned looking at all three girls. "You should have called me sooner." She watched as they all hung their heads. "I'm not fussing at you. I just want you all…" she waved her hand to indicate all three of them. "to know I meant what I said. You're my girls, and I will always be here when you need me."

She reached over, pulling Brooke into a hug.

"Thank you."

Karen pulled back smiling. "Anytime." Her smile faded a little as she looked over to Peyton, it dawned on her then that the girl had been silent through all of this. "Can I have a word with you?" She watched as Peyton shrugged.

"We'll just go straighten the kitchen up." Haley reached and pulled Brooke by the arm taking her with her.

Karen walked over, sitting down by the so far silent blonde. "You wanna talk about it?"

Again, Peyton shrugged.

Karen smiled a little. "You know, I have a son that has a broody personality pretty similar to yours. I've always been able to listen to him, and I've always did tried my best to help him." She watched as the young girl still remained quiet, her eyes finding her hands in her lap more interesting.

"Peyton…"

"I'm scared." Her voice was small and childlike, nothing like girl she had been before.

"Of what?" She watched as Peyton stated to fidget with her fingers.

"Everything, anything." She sighed. "I'm scared of what's going to happen. I'm scared that I'll never be the person I use to be. I'm scared to go to sleep because when I do I see what he did to me, what he could've done to Brooke."

Karen sat and waited patiently as Peyton struggled with the last part.

"I…..I'm scared…." She closed her eyes as a tear escaped. "I'm scared that…..if I lose Brooke…" She shook her head as if trying to make the thoughts go away. "I'm scared I won't make it"

Karen reached over, pulling her close and holding tight as Peyton broke down. She knew about what had happened at the cabin, she knew what Peyton was talking about. No one knew except her that Haley had been keeping her informed on what was going on. The more she held her, the harder the young girl cried. She rubbed her back, trying her best to let the girl know she understood. "I know it's hard right now, and I know everything must look so dark to you. You have to look past this, past all of it." She shifted her body pulling Peyton to where she could see her face. "As for Brooke…..I may be a little older than you but I'm not stupid. I see the way she looks at you." This earned her a slightly confused expression from Peyton. "I know what love looks like Peyton, I see it every time the two of you are together. She should be enough of a reason for you to try."

"I am trying, I swear I am. But…." She looked away. If she was gonna tell Karen she couldn't look her in the eyes. "It just seems easier sometimes to give up. I don't wanna be scared anymore."

Karen watched as Peyton again started to shut down. "I can't imagine what you're going through. I know your hearts hurting, I can see that. But, giving up won't make it any better." She reached over, placing a hand on top of Peyton's. "I know what it's like to want to give up."

Peyton turned and was surprised that this time it was Karen who couldn't look her in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone." She kept her eyes focused on the wall ahead of her. "After I found out I was pregnant my family turned their back on me. They didn't want to help me or be there for me and my baby. They were ashamed of me, and to be honest I was ashamed of myself. I know this isn't the same thing you've been through, but I know I had the same feelings you're having now. I wanted to quit and I thought that if I did, things would be better for everyone." She reached up and wiped a tear from her face. "I was so close to making a huge mistake. If it hadn't been for Keith, I would have. Keith helped me, and he was there for me every step of the way with Lucas. I know the situations were different, but I know that Brooke is the one that can get you through this."

"So, you're saying Brooke's my Keith?"

Both women laughed a little. "Yea, Brooke is your Keith. Let her be there, let her help you. And if there's another day like today, when neither of you know what to do, let me know. I may have the answers you need. If I don't, I'll sure help you find them." She turned looking directly at Peyton. "Promise me something." She made sure she had her full attention. "If you ever get to that point, to the point where you want to quit….call me first. At least give me the chance to save you, for Brooke's sake."

She nodded, understanding now what it would have been like if her mother had lived. "I promise."

**Tree Hill Police Department….Hospital ward**

Victoria waited impatiently on the lawyer to arrive. This was a jail hospital, visitors weren't allowed. She had called his lawyer and asked him to meet her there. She watched as her ticket to go into the room came up the hallway. "You're late."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davis." He nodded toward the room. "We'll have to make this quick. I have to be back in court in 20 minutes."

"I'm fine with that." She followed as they approached to guards at the door.

"I'm Mr. Scott's attorney, I need to speak to my client."

The cop looked from him to Victoria. "Who's she?"

"My assistant. I have a very busy day, now if you'll excuse us I need to talk to my client."

Reluctantly the guard moved aside, letting the two of them in the room. Dan smiled as he looked up. "Victoria, glad you could stop by."

"I see you're feeling better."

"You'll be the judge of that, I take it you were able to pick up your daughter? Then I'll have no obstacles in my way once I'm out of here."

She turned to look at the lawyer. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some coffee." She watched as the lawyer accepted Dan's nod and turned out the door. Once it closed she started her conversation with Dan. "I didn't. Thanks to your little ex, I was hit with a restraining order, and your sweet little daughter in law gave me more than a love tap to the face."

"Really?" He looked to the side in thought. "I didn't anticipate that, I didn't anticipate that Nathan would marry a smart girl either."

"I don't have time for your anticipation. I kept up my end of the bargain. I gave you the recording of my husband which you used to satisfy your little craving. You were supposed to help deliver my daughter to me."

"Your daughter got in my way. I guess things didn't go exactly how I planned."

"I don't have time for your plans! My husband has already filed for divorce and with our prenup I won't get a dime. You know I have to have sole custody over Brooke in order to access her trust fund. I can't do that after she turns 18." She started to pace. "I will not let that little brat get what belongs to me. I can't get this restraining order dropped until I take Brooke to court. Your lawyer says it could take up to a month for a hearing."

"I tell you what, let me pull a few strings. I have a few things on the mayor and I know he'd be more than willing to help speed up the process if it means me keeping his secrets. He's already helping to make this little jail stay short for me." He watched as she stopped pacing. "I keep my word Victoria. You'll have that trust fund before it's over with."

"You better hope so." With that she turned and walked out, leaving Dan alone with an evil grin on his face as he drifted off into a day dream about his little blonde.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to get another chapter up pretty quick.


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 Are You Okay?

The clock read 3:30 a.m. She had been up for over an hour now and she didn't see herself going to sleep anytime soon. She stood there staring out the window. If she was awake, she wasn't dreaming, and if she wasn't dreaming that meant at least Brooke could get a decent night's sleep. She glanced over her shoulder at the brunette still sleeping. She wished that was her. She wished she could close her eyes and fall into that deep of a sleep. But, that wasn't gonna happen.

She thought about the last few months. Why had everything gotten so screwed up? She thought back to her first night with Dan and she felt a chill cross over her skin. She wondered how long it would take for those memories to fade. She thought about that first night Brooke had saved her from an overdose. Brooke was always saving her. She thought about Brooke's voice when she told her she loved her, that she was in love with her. A smile swept across her face. It all boiled down to that, Brooke loved her. It made her feel good inside to know that that girl, that beautiful girl in her bed loved her. It also scared the hell out of her. What if she wasn't enough? What if she wasn't good enough? Brooke deserved that. She deserved so much better than what Peyton could give her.

She thought back to that night at the cabin, how that small gun felt in her hand. She wasn't scared of it going off. That should have been enough to scare her now. It wasn't like she wanted to die. She just wanted everything bad to go away. No more nightmares, no more fear, no more pain. She didn't want to leave Brooke though, not like that.

"I can hear you thinking from over hear."

She jumped a little as the voice filled her silent bedroom. She turned and attempted what she hoped was a smile. "Sorry…I was trying not to wake you."

"Well, there's your first mistake." She pulled the covers back making room for the blonde to sit by her on the bed. "When you couldn't sleep you should have woke me up. We could be insomniacs together."

She let out a small laugh. "I figured one of us should at least get some sleep."

Brooke watched as Peyton made herself comfortable. She could just barely make her features out with the moon light from the window. She looked tired. "Wanna talk about it?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest she let out a breath. "What do you want me to say?"

She shook her head, a concerned expression on her face. "I don't want you to say anything. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking. Tell me what I can do to help."

"You are helping, you're here." She wondered for how long though. Victoria was a persistent person, there was no way she was just gonna let everything go.

"I'll always be her Peyt." She reached over, placing a hand on her knee. "Is that why you're up, you're scared I'll leave?"

She shrugged. "It's not just that." She looked over, her eyes meeting Brooke's. "I'm still scared Brooke. I'm scared all the time."

"Peyton what you've been through, what you've done, it's enough for anybody to be scared. To be honest, I'm scared too."

This earned her a confused look. "What could possibly scare Brooke Davis?"

Brooke looked down at the comforter, an embarrassed look on her face. "I'm scared of losing you."

Peyton watched as Brooke started to trace the patterns of the comforter with her finger. She hated hearing her say that. Worst of all she knew why she said it. "I'm trying Brooke, I really am. I don't want to lose you either."

Brooke looked up. "Do you still think about it?" She shifted nervously. "Do you still want to….you know…what you almost did at the cabin." She couldn't say it. She had said on the way home from the cabin, but she had been angry then. For some reason the words wouldn't come out of her mouth now.

"I do think about it." The voice was low, but she heard her. "I think about why I was going to do it, why I'm glad it didn't work. If it had worked, I wouldn't be here tonight with the only person I've ever really been in love with."

Brooke smiled a big goofy grin. It didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "What's that look for?"

"That's the first time you've said that, you said you're in love with me."

Peyton cocked her head to the side in thought. "Oh….Well, I am. I may not have realized it as quick as you did, but I am."

Brooke shook her head. As much as she loved this moment, it wasn't going to help them get past the serious stuff. "I need you to answer my question….the one I asked before."

Peyton looked away from her, focusing on the wall across the room. "I don't want to die Brooke. I never wanted to. It's just….I mean I just…" She took in a breath, trying to find the best words. "I…..I just wanted all the bad stuff to go away."

"We can do that, ya know?" She watched as Peyton still kept her eyes focused on anything but hers. "We can do that together. You said yourself back at the cabin, you're mine. And I don't plan on losing what belongs to me." She reached over, taking her chin and turning it so they were looking eye to eye. "I love you…with everything in me. Give me a chance to save you." She watched as Peyton nodded. "Promise?"

It was in moments like these that she didn't feel the bad stuff. She didn't feel the fear or the pain. All she felt was the love she had for her best friend. "Yea, I promise."

She knew she meant it, Peyton rarely went back on her word. She watched as the blonde still seemed lost in thought. She didn't want to push, but she knew she had to. "What else is bothering you?"

Peyton shrugged again, this had become a habit for her.

"Please talk to me."

Peyton leaned back, resting her back on the headboard. "Everything is just….it's complicated. I mean with your mom, Brooke we both know she isn't going to just drop this. Then there's Dan, I just want to be able to forget about him but I can't. He's in my head. I haven't been able to sleep through the night without dreaming about him. I just want to go back to who I was before, I don't want to be scared anymore."

Brooke reached over, wrapping an arm around Peyton and pulling her close to her. "For starters, I'm not worried about Bitchtoria. There's nothing she can do to make me leave with her, and even if she did it could only be like, less than a month? I don't have that long until I turn 18, which means she can't touch me after that. I know she's horrible, but what you're forgetting is I'm Brooke freaking Davis. If she wants a fight, I'll give her one." She smiled as Peyton let out a small laugh. "Second, I know all this crap with Dan isn't going to go away overnight, but, if we do this together I know I can help you. I know I can make this better for you, if you let me."

"What happens we can't, what happens if it doesn't get any better?"

"Don't think like that, please." She leaned over placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "We will get past this."

Peyton looked up, her eyes meeting those big brown ones that looked so sincere. "I want to, more than anything." The moonlight was still the only thing that lit up the room. Even with that little bit of light she could still see the golden specks in the Brooke's eyes. She had never noticed that before. The two only stayed like that for a second, just long enough for her to get lost in that look. She smiled a little as Brooke slowly licked her lips, she was thinking about it too.

Before Peyton knew it, Brooke had leaned in, pressing her lips firmly to hers. They stayed that way until the need for air became too much. Brooke pulled back, breathing heavily she pressed her forehead to Peyton's.

They hadn't kissed like this since they left the cabin. Still, Brooke didn't want to push her but she could see in Peyton's eyes how much she wanted this, needed her. As if she knew Brooke was overthinking the moment Peyton leaned in again, this time deepening the kiss. It didn't take long before Brooke was tugging desperately at the hem of Peyton's t-shirt, pulling it up and off. She pulled back, taking time to take in every inch of exposed skin. She could see the insecurity in Peyton's expression. She leaned in, placing soft kisses along her neck. Moving her way up to Peyton's earlobe she whispered, "You're beautiful Peyton."

The feel of her breath so close sent chills up Peyton's spine. Her heart felt like it was on fire and for the first time in a long time she wanted this. She wanted to be touched. She let Brooke take the lead as she laid back onto the bed, Brooke's kisses still trailing over her. As Brooke's hand made its way down her chest she didn't even try to stifle the moan that escaped her lips.

Brooke giggled a little. "We still have company downstairs."

Peyton nodded. She didn't want to wake the Naley team up, but damn, Brooke wasn't making it easy to be quiet. She bit her bottom lip as Brooke continued kissing the upper half of her body. She felt her body shiver slightly as Brooke's kisses trailed from her neck to her chest. Closing her eyes she tried to concentrate on not moaning again.

It was a flash, just a quick flash but enough to make her body tense up. Dan, his face, his twisted smile. She felt her breath as it hitched in her throat. In an instant she could feel his hands on her again, pinning her down.

Noticing the change, Brooke looked up. Peyton's eyes were closed forcefully tight. "Hey, open your eyes Peyt." Her voice was tender and laced with concern.

Peyton looked up, a single tear trying to escape.

"It's just me." Brooke leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. "We can stop, we don't have too.."

"Brooke, please." She didn't want to sound needy, but that's what she was. She needed to feel her, she needed to be as close as possible to her. It wasn't about him, and she cursed in him in her mind for trying to take this moment away from her. She loved Brooke, with all of her heart. She wanted this. "Don't stop."

"Peyt?"

"Please." Her voice was strained, somewhere between a plea and a request.

Brooke nodded. She knew what Peyton needed. It came with being her best friend for so long. Right now Peyton needed this, she needed to know that there was something more than what Dan had done to her. She needed to know what it was like to be loved. She kissed her neck again. Being gentler than anyone could have thought possible.

Painfully slow she made her way downward, reaching Peyton's chest. She looked up at the blonde, grateful to see the relaxed expression on her face. Dipping her head back town she gently took one of the girl's nipples into her mouth. The reaction from her was almost too much. She could hear as her breathing became ragged and uneven.

Peyton could feel the heat as it washed over her body, it was like a fever. She almost lost all control as Brooke's hand drifted from her breast slowly to her abdomen. Her touch was like fire. She felt her hips rise in anticipation as Brooke's hand found its way under the fabric of her boy shorts. No one else had ever made her body react this quickly to a touch. Not Nathan, not even Jake. She reached out, both hands grabbing a fistful of sheets. Her head fell back, pushing further against the pillow. It was all she could do not to scream as Brooke finally made contact with the most sensitive part of her body. "Brooke." It was more of a breath than a word. There was no way to stop the moan that came next when Brooke started to make slow circles with her thumb over the small bundle of nerves.

Brooke couldn't help but smile. Never, not with any guy, had she felt this powerful. The breathing and the moaning had more of an effect on her than she had ever felt before. She took another peak at Peyton's face and kept her eyes there as she slid a finger easily inside her. She watched as another breath caught in the girl's throat. Immediately she pulled back.

It was just a little jolt of pain, even though the touch was gentle. She knew she could handle the pain more than she could handle Brooke stopping.

"Are you okay?"

Peyton nodded her head.

"I….I don't….I won't hurt you, you know that right?"

Peyton nodded. "Please….don't stop."

She felt like she loved her more in that moment. This girl, this broken and fragile girl wanted her. She was letting her be a part of something so personal and so intimate. She resumed her position, never once taking her eyes off the other girls face.

It didn't take long before the small jabs of pain were almost unnoticeable compared to the pleasure. Brooke had gone into a steady rhythm that was slowly increasing. As she added another finger Peyton felt the muscles in her stomach clinch. The pace never once became rough or too painful. Her hips jerked uncontrollably. Brooke continued her kisses, making her way back up Peyton's body, at the same time still pumping in and out of her a quick, even pace.

Peyton reached out, she had to have more contact, she needed to feel her. She let one arm wrap around Brooke, digging her fingernails into her back. With the other, she pulled Brooke's face closer. She kissed her, with more passion and more want that she had kissed anyone before. That kiss, that one kiss was enough to send her over the edge. The more she moaned, the more Brooke deepened the kiss. She screamed into her mouth, glad that the kiss would dampen the sound. She could feel her body jerking and her muscles tightening around Brooke's fingers.

When her body had ceased to jerk and finally relaxed Brooke pulled away, breaking the kiss. She watched as Peyton tried to focus. When their eyes finally met she couldn't help but smile. It took just a minute before Peyton returned it.

"Are you okay?" Brooked asked as she shifted, lying beside Peyton and wrapping an arm protectively around her.

"Yea. I'm better than okay." She leaned over, kissing Brooke on the forehead.

Brooke pulled her closer. She watched as Peyton's eye lids fluttered. It looked like she was finally tired. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Brooke." She nuzzled closer to her. "Always."

Brooke smiled as she watched to blonde drift off to sleep. It wasn't long before she joined her and for the first time in a long time they both slept with no interruptions. No nightmares, no fears. Nothing but the two of them wrapped up in each other.

Okay, so this was really hard to write and I hope it turned out ok. I don't do so well with these kind of scenes. It's a break from all the bad stuff, which I think I really needed. Hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

The very loud and very annoying sound of the alarm clock was a rude awaking. Peyton reached over, slamming her hand down on the snooze button. She cursed under her breath as she turned, snuggling closer into Brooke. This earned a giggle from the brunette, who had woken up about 10 minutes before the alarm went off.

"Shut it Brooke. It's too damn early for laughing." She nuzzled her face even further into the crook of Brooke's neck.

Brooke's smile just widened. She realized when she woke up that Peyton had slept, she actually slept. She could feel Peyton's breath against her neck as the blonde started to drift off to sleep. She couldn't believe how amazing this felt, how normal it was. She enjoyed the feeling for at least ten more minutes before the clock sounded off again.

"" The blonde sat up, yanking the cord to the clock from the wall and opening the drawer on the nightstand, shoving it inside. She laid back down, trying to get back into her previous position but finding it difficult with the fact that Brooke was now full on laughing. "What is so freaking funny?" She watched as Brooke tried to regain her composure.

"For starters, you have sex hair." She grinned as the blonde blushed. "Second, you're still topless." It was funny to her, Peyton blushed the darkest shade of red that she had ever seen. She didn't think the color could turn any deeper.

It took a minute for Peyton to process everything, what they had done earlier this morning. Brooke watched as Peyton's expression changed, confused though, she couldn't read her. Panic hit as her thoughts started to wander. "Look, about earlier, I didn't, I mean I don't….." She stopped, taking a breath. "You don't regret it, do you?"

Peyton looked at Brooke, first in thought, then after what seemed like an eternity a smile broke out across her face. "No…I don't regret it." She leaned down, kissing the brunette on the forehead.

Neither girl noticed the door open, or realized how their position looked. A topless Peyton with wild sex hair leaning down and kissing Brooke.

"Hey guys we're gonna….." Haley felt the heat rush to her face instantly rushing to her face as she took in the scene in front of her. "S…Sorry…I'm soo sorry." She closed the door quickly, leaning her back against the wall. Her mind was racing as she tried to process what she had just witnessed. She had always thought the two were a little more close than just friends, but she didn't ever push it. To be honest there were times she was just a little jealous of their friendship. As her thoughts continued running circles inside her mind she couldn't help but smile. Brooke and Peyton. It really did make sense.

On the other side of the door…..

If it hadn't been such a big deal Brooke would have found it funny. She had grinned at the way Peyton desperately tried to pull the sheet up to cover her body, but was unable to due to the fact that she was laying on it. In the end Peyton just sank down on her back beside Brooke, trying to use her as a shield. She had been wrong earlier, Peyton really could turn a much deeper shade of red. She tried to keep the smile out of her voice as she leaned over, placing her hand on the blonde's still bare abdomen. "You okay."

"You cannot be seriously asking me that."

"Well, seeing as it was Haley that walked in, I don't think we have anything to worry about. I trust her."

Peyton turned, finally managing to put the majority of her body under the little bit of sheet she could pull to her, "It's not that I don't trust her." She cleared her throat. "I just don't know if I'm ready for anyone to know. Hell, I haven't even had time to get use to the idea of us."

Brooke nodded, pulling Peyton closer to her. "I know. But, maybe it's better that Haley knows. It's one person we can be ourselves around. We don't have to hide it from her." She pulled Peyton into a tight hug. "We better get ready." They both groaned realizing now that school wouldn't wait for them.

Twenty minutes later both girls were dressed and walking into the kitchen. There, they found Haley sitting with an untouched cup of coffee. She looked up, watching as the two walked nervously toward her. She looked from Brooke, who had an amused expression, to Peyton, who looked terrified. She couldn't help but grin. Peyton tried to desperately to hide her eyes behind her massive blonde curls.

"Where's Nate?" Brooke asked as she got a cup from the cabinet.

"I sent him to the apartment to get our book bags." She cleared her throat. "So, anything you guys wanna tell me about?"

Peyton sat down, hiding her face in her hands.

"What?" Brooke grinned as she pulled a chair out, sitting down. "You didn't get enough of our little show earlier?" She smiled as Haley's blush matched Peyton's.

"Well….um…that's not what I meant." She shook her head, embarrassed by Brooke's blunt statement. "I just wondered if you were gonna tell me what's going on? I figured you would've felt comfortable enough to tell me." Her voice sounded hurt and both girls picked up on it.

"It's not that Hale's." Brooke reached over, putting her hand on top of Haley's. "We just, we weren't ready to tell anyone yet. We're still trying to get use to it, use to us."

"So you guys are…..together."

Both nodded.

Peyton's voice was small again, but Haley heard it. "Are you ok with it, with us I mean?" She motioned between her and Brooke.

"Of course I am." Haley looked from one girl to the other. "If you guys are happy, then I'm happy for you."


End file.
